When You Love Someone
by dreamingtheimpossible
Summary: Troy was a junior in high school and Gabriella was a freshman. They were never supposed to work. But just one simple bonding at a Planned Parenthood clinic changed things forever for both of them. TxG
1. Part I: Chapter 1

**Alright, this story has a little bit of a Glee twist but I honestly think it's a really awesome idea. Hopefully you guys like it as much as I do. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

_Part One_

Let me tell you something about living across from a Planned Parenthood clinic. It's very convenient when you're at the bottom of the social pyramid and don't know what's going on at school because this is where you get know who are the players, who at school is pregnant (which is a situation I've only seen twice), which one of the boyfriends actually care enough to pick up a free condom and which couples are responsible enough to even get tested. It's quite an interesting place to live.

Now, let me tell you a little bit about my life and how I got to be living across from the Planned Parenthood clinic. My parents are divorced. Back in the 1980's, however, when my parents went to high school; those two were sweethearts, all the made-for-each-other crap. You're typical love story, rich boy meets poor girl. My dad went to law school after high school and my mom? Well, she got pregnant. With me. Of course, because my mom and my dad were 'so' in love with each other they got married young. They were happy with me for some time at least. It was only when I turned 13 that my father started traveling a lot. He said it was for work. But, you know the real deal. There was another woman. In this case, many women. Seriously, it was like Tiger Woods all over again. Usually, you would think any mother was enraged at this, she may have gone completely ballistic at him. Not my mother. No, my mother was a smart woman. Oh yes, the hard life of the 'other side of town' when she was young made her strong enough to become a intelligent mother who knew how to play her cards well. You see, my dear mother was going to college at the time. She finally decided that she wanted to do something with her life instead of be a house wife all her time. So instead of doing what normal mothers do, my mother turned the table. "The best revenge on a man" she once told me, "is the one that he never notices". My mother, Marie Montez, continued her time in medical school. And guess who paid the tuition? It was the devil himself, my two-timing bastard of a father. He didn't notice either

As a result, my mother is now a gynecologist who works as a doctor and counselor in the Planned Parenthood across the street. So, now that my mom is the designated teen sex doctor in the local pregnancy clinic, I've just got it real good. Not only do I get to see who goes in their everyday but I get to know the details from my mother at the dinner table. It's an intriguing experience.

The thing is no one at school knows that I know their secrets. No one, that is, until the day I found Troy Bolton at the office. You see, I don't normally walk inside my mother's workplace and just 'hang out' there. No, I think I made it clear that its Planned Parenthood. People who go there are pregnant, are sexually active, plan to be sexually active or are the doctors. And, to be honest I fit in none of the above. So, I don't go there. I'm not sure I want to be seen their either. But the day I found Troy Bolton at the office was different. It was after school and my mom asked me to drop by just because she had some instructions of errands for me to do.

He was there, looking nervous as hell but as beautiful as ever. I was sitting behind the front counter just for as a few seconds while Beth, the actual accountant, made herself some coffee. It's not like he would've noticed me because I'm sure he didn't. But, I noticed him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him the whole time he waited in the lobby. He was _the _Troy Bolton. Every girl admired him, freshman to junior. I say only junior because he is a junior and the senior girls (most of them) didn't appeal to people younger than them. But, still. He was a junior and I was a freshman so I was still allowed to sigh at his name. Nothing happened the day he came to clinic. No ultimate spark of love, no dramatic accidental bump into each other and no conversation. But, it did change things for me. A lot.

That day he came to get tested for an STD. His girlfriend, Chelsea Oathmen was a…she was cautious about her choices. She was the head cheerleader, advisor of dance team, best in the swim team and president of the junior class in East High. Needless to say, she was a perfect girlfriend. I could say that her occupied schedule could have been annoying and being a perfectionist just makes it even more worse but the thing is, I've met Chelsea Oathmen and she is super nice. Extremely nice. It's not even I-pity-you nice, its natural niceness. I wouldn't blame Chelsea and Troy for being together. I wouldn't blame Troy for wanting to have Chelsea as a girlfriend.

And, I knew that Troy and I would never work. It's one of those impossible things that every one dreams up of. He is a junior and I am freshman. We couldn't have even last one summer together before Troy had to start worrying about college and moving on. I know girls who were apart of the Troy fan club and they seriously have no life other than stalking his every move and I may have no life other than school but I have better things to do in my free time.

Troy and Chelsea left that day hand in hand. They were the last couple out of the clinic that day. I smiled at their receding figure and silently wished them a happy night. After seeing those two be so happy I wanted to help out that the clinic more often. I started to volunteer at the front desk and run messages to the rest of the doctors at the clinic. . But, a month later Troy and Chelsea came back but with another boy. I knew him too. Evan Anderson was a different kind of guy. He was a football maniac and his life depended on that football scholarship into U of A. When I saw the three of them this time, I easily guessed the situation. She's pregnant or at least she thinks she is. Who is the father is still the question. Chelsea came in first, tear-stained and slightly flustered. Then, Evan who looked like a servant ready to give Chelsea she wanted at any time. And then came Troy. The look on his face that day made me change my whole idea of him. Throughout my first year in high school, Troy Bolton seemed like a god. Everyone loved him and if they didn't they wanted to be like him. He lived in luxury and nothing could hurt him. But, the look on Troy's face that day spelled out that he was hurt. Emotionally hurt. The 'godliness' was wiped out of him. He looked more human than anything I've ever seen. And, that's the first time Troy looked at me at the front desk. He just glanced up and gave me a really pathetic smile before standing behind Chelsea again.

I had been sitting at the front desk and booking appointments on the phone. Beth was gone , of course, at the moment so I had to settle them in.

"Hi" Chelsea squeaked to me. I smiled at her. "I..um.. have an appointment" I nodded at her.

"Last name, please" I asked, sweetly even though I know it already.

"Oathmen"

I quickly typed it into the computer and her appointment booking popped open in front of me. I registered them in and had Chelsea sign a piece of paper before letting them take a seat. When the nurse came out to take them in, Chelsea and Evan went in while Troy stayed behind. He stood idly in the middle of lobby. Honestly, he looked like he was about to pass out. I bit my lip hard while I watched him wondering what I should do. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he stared blankly at the blue carpet on the floor. I didn't want to be the one panicking at a unconscious 17 year old in the lobby so I got up from my face. Before approaching him I grabbed a paper cup from a nearby dispenser and filled it with water.

"Hey" I said softly. I brought up the hand that had the cup of water in it and offered it to him. His face was as pale as ever. "I thought you might need some". At first, Troy did respond. He just stared at me but then, he took the cup from my petite hand and jugged the water down. As he swallowed, he winced. I wondered if there was anything in the water.

"Thanks" he grumbled and scrunched the paper cup up into the palm of his hand.

"You okay?" I ask, tilting my head in question. "You, um, looked like you were about to faint back there" he nodded and stepped back for a moment.

"Yeah" his voice was at least two octaves higher than it should be. I could see his body falter. My heart gave out a thud.

"Here, why don't you sit down" I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back until he was impelled downward onto a chair. I rubbed his back hard, hoping that somehow it can muster up some life into him.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" I put forward. He shook his head. Troy put his head in his hands and let out a long breath. I felt relieved that I got some reaction out of him though. I sat down in the chair next to him just in case he needed anything else. After moments of silence, I spoke up again.

"Do you" I paused, unsure about what I was about to say. "want to talk about it?"

Troy looked up at me then and I immediately got scared, thinking that I said the wrong thing. But, instead, Troy started to reel out the whole story like a movie.

"God, I just…I loved her so much" he started. "I could've guessed that she cheated on me. The clues were right in front of me. I guess, I just…didn't want to believe in them"

Troy explained everything to me. He told me how an argument broke out when Troy mentioned to her that she had become too busy for them nowadays and ever since then those two had been keeping a distance. On Saturday night, Troy found Chelsea all over Evan at a party that night so he broke it off with her then. On Monday, Chelsea finally got the nerve to tell Troy that she thought she was pregnant. So, with her new boyfriend Evan, the three came here today. But, the most surprising thing was that the baby was definitely not his. The two never got up the nerve to actually do it.

After all this story, I had to ask Troy, "So, why did you come here with them?".

Troy took a breath to start talking again but he didn't say a word. I waited patiently.

"I'm not really sure" he whispered after a long minute.

I sighed. "Look, I know it's really none of my business to tell you this, Troy but I really think you're wasting your time here. I don't know why Chelsea agreed to bring you along because if you were needed at the moment, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me. You would be inside the office and talking to the doctor. Chelsea was the one who made the bad decision. None of this involves you. You even ended your relationship with her before she told you that she was pregnant"

"But, why would she tell me that she was pregnant with Evan's baby?" Troy asked, unwilling to believe me.

"I think it was kind of her way of saying sorry for everything. She might want you to understand what's going on before you start to hate her. I'm sure she wouldn't want to hurt you more than she already did. Don't get yourself in another whirlpool, Troy"

Troy looked away a long time before he acknowledged my presence beside him. "You're right" he said with a long sigh. "You're right".

And that's it. After that, Troy simply left the clinic. I didn't mind him walking out like that. I was glad that he felt better and that I didn't need to handle a fainting case. Even though I didn't expect him to now notice me every day at school, I was still happy.

It wasn't until a week later that my whole life did a little happy-dance right in front of me. Troy found me at the school library. I was just sitting there and studying for a Geometry test. The conversation was extremely out of protocol. Troy was a junior and I was a freshman. There wasn't supposed to be any interaction between me and him. Outside of school is okay but inside the premise of East High talking to the king of high school was definitely a no-go. But, he came up to me first if that counts.

"Hey" I could remember his voice any day. My head jerked up. He was standing there innocently and as gorgeous as ever. "You're the Planned Pregnancy girl, right?"

I wasn't sure if I liked that nickname for me so I put on a confused smile and narrowed my eyebrows a little. Troy caught my hint.

"I mean, you're the one who , uh, kept me from fainting the other day" my face freshened up at this statement.

"Um, yeah. Guilty" At this point, I'm seriously trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Troy" he puts his hand out for me to shake. I take it gently.

"Gabriella"

"Gabriella, wow, that's a really pretty name" he says. I bite my lip hard but a whole wave of heat flushed up to my cheeks. I could feel them grow ridiculously pink.

"Listen" Troy puts his book down on the table and takes a seat across from me. "I'm sorry I just left like that the other day. I mean, it was kind of a lot to take in and-"

"Oh, no, I don't mind" I interrupt. He gives me a grin.

"But, you saved me from a lot of trouble, Gabriella. And I really want to thank you for that. So, um, I'd like to take you out one night. Maybe for dinner and a movie. I don't know. Your preference, of course. Like Friday night?"

I swear for a whole five seconds there I was entirely speechless. My hands became slippery and I crossed and uncrossed my legs twice.

"Oh! Yeah, that would be great. Here, I can give you my phone number" I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and penciled down my number for him.

"Yeah, that would be…perfect" Troy said as I gave the scrap of paper to him. "So, um, I'll see you Friday then" he got up from his seat.

I nodded and beamed at him. "Friday" I assured.

"Great" he stalled before leaving.

"Great" I repeated. His smile was irresistible. I could just jump up and give him a huge hug. But, no, that would be weird. Even if he did just ask me out on a date. And even I did just start to fall for him just a little bit.


	2. Part I: Chapter 2

**Wow, the reaction for the first chapter was really awesome. Thanks for all of the subscriptions and reviews! I love all of your support. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. In the story I mention a movie called Killers…it's new…I don't own Killers either.

* * *

**

It was easy when I told Troy where I lived. On Thursday night he called me and asked me my 'preferences'. For the majority of the time, I was still taking in the fact that he actually called me and the scenario in the library the other day was no joke. The conversation went something like this:

Me: Hello?

Troy: Hi, its me. I, uh, wanted to –well, actually I had to ask you what you wanted to do tomorrow.

Me: (smiling from one side of my face to the other) oh, um…

Troy: So, there's this movie out called Killers. I think you've heard of it. I thought it was interesting but would you like it.

Me: (even though I've never heard of the movie) sure, the trailer looks…awesome.

Troy: That's great. Then, I'll book tickets for that. And after, we can go to Millie's nearby for dinner.

Me: (still grinning idiotically) Yeah, that sounds amazing.

Troy: So, it's final? Friday night is booked?

Me: Yep, it's final.

Troy: Alright! Then, I'll see you on Friday…I mean, tomorrow! Can't wait.

Me: Okay, talk later. Bye.

Troy: Oh, I almost forgot. Where do I pick you up?

Me: Oh, um, you know the Planned Parenthood clinic right? I live right across from there. And don't worry you will find us.

Troy: Sweet. I'll see you tomorrow at 6, Ella. Bye.

That five minute conversation had turned my wheels to a full 70 miles per hour the whole day. All of Friday I was eccentric. I didn't see him that day at school except for once in the hallway when we passed each other and Troy gave me a cheeky grin and a wink. After that seeing, I was blushing all the way to Biology.

Finally when Friday evening arrived, I was sure my heart had risen completely out of place because half an hour before Troy came around I couldn't breathe. My mother was still at work so I had the house all to myself. I didn't tell my mother who I was going out on a date with but I did tell her I was going out on a date. It wasn't a complete lie, then. Anyway, she would probably peek out of her office window just to see who the guy was.

I chose to wear skinny jeans, a ruffled purple tube top with a white sweater over it that went to my elbows. I straightened my hair played with a couple of hairstyles but then ended up lifting it up into a ponytail. I did however let a couple strands out in the front of kind of frame my face. My make up was thin, barely there. As far as I know, with how I looked I could've blown off the whole movie date and kept Troy at my house with the face I have. But then again, what do I know?

When Troy arrived, my clock was six on the dot but his clock seemed to fifteen minutes or so after because the first thing he said when I opened the door was, "Hi, sorry I'm late".

I wasn't sure how to reply. I smiled at him and stated, "Lemme go get my jacket" I grabbed them both from the kitchen counter and followed Troy out of the front door, locking it on my way out.

"Your mom?" he asked, obviously noticing why I didn't call for her before I left.

"Oh she's not at home right now" I said. He nodded and opened the car door for me. After he got in himself I finished, "You probably met her though. She's the one you met when you first came into the clinic" I nudged my head to the left where the clinic was.

"No way! That was your mom?" he exclaimed.

I giggled and nodded. "That's her".

"Wow" he settled into the driver's seat and started the car.

And, that's how our date started. If it were up to me to decide, I would say that it was a pretty incredible start for a date. Because it was an incredible date. I loved every minute of it. Throughout the trailers Troy kept making jokes about the actors or actresses which cracked me up and when the lights dimmed for the actual movie to begin, I felt his arm curl around my shoulders. I've always wondered if their arms would get numb just hanging off our shoulders like that. But I didn't ask.

After the movie, we walked to Millie's for dinner. Our table was already reserved, a gesture I was very surprised at. We sat outside in the warm breeze of the evening. Dinner was exceptionally good. Dessert was my favorite though as always. While we ate, we talked about school and friends. He told me everything there was to know about East High and its tradition. He told me about every one of his friends and by the end of dinner, I couldn't take any more of his jokes.

When Troy dropped me off at home and walked me to the doorstep, I couldn't expect anything more great to happen. In my mind, I kept telling myself that this was just a thank you gift but I couldn't help but wonder just a little and dream a tiny bit too. We turned to face each other in front of my door.

"So, I" Troy started.

"I had a really great time tonight, Troy" I finished. "I didn't need all this for just talking to you back there"

He laughed and took my hands in his. I could feel them tingle. "Hey, I didn't do all of this just to thank you, El" he looked down and then back up at me with a different spark in his eyes. "You're different and I like you" he said. "A lot"

"I like you too, Troy" My voice became softer and shy. This is the side of me that I can't control. It usually pops up when I'm around people who are flattering me or if I think I might be embarrassing myself.

"I really hope that we can do this again sometime" Troy took a step closer to me. I tried hard not to bite my lip and smile at him in utter shyness. He leaned forward.

But just before I could close my eyes, footsteps came from inside my house. "Gabi?" It was my dear mother. My mind was reeling swear words by the time she opened the front door and with her mere presence drove Troy a whole five feet away from me. My heart fell.

"Hi mom" I greet reluctantly, forcing the words out of me to sound the least bit polite. "Um, Mom this Troy and Troy this Mom" I introduced them to each other with the whole hand she-bang too.

"Troy!" My mom stepped out of the house and held out her hand. "We've met before!"

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again Dr. Montez" He shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Bolton. So listen, I was just baking some cookies inside do you want to come in and take some time?" my Mom offered. I swear right then I may have been smiling a ton but inside I was dying for my mother just to stop.

"I would love to Dr. Montez but I really should be going. It's late. My parents would be worried" Oh, dang. My mother really did it this time.

"Oh, that's too bad" she squealed. I grimaced again. "Maybe another time"

"Yeah, another time". With that, my mother stepped back to leave us alone for a few seconds. I thanked God for that.

"I'll see you, Ella" Troy said to me now. I turned back to him and smiled again, nodding at the same time. He quickly moved towards me and took a deep breath before leaning down and giving me a slow kiss on the cheek. It may have been small but it still made my heart thud like an African drum. I grinned at him as he walked back to his car again and waved.

As Troy pulled out of the driveway, my mother and I stepped back into the house.

"Way to scare him mom" I said as we came in.

"What?" she did her really her voice which means that she was trying to act all innocent. "I was just trying to be nice"

"Yeah, right" I bellowed before laughing to myself and then joining my mother for her snack.

It was too bad, though. Troy did miss out on some wonderful cookies.

* * *

The next time I saw Troy was at a track meet. No, I wasn't participating but it was extra credit to attend one meet. Plus, my best friend was in track and she would have would've have dragged me to come along anyway. I could've guessed that Troy would be there, considering the fact that the extra credit opportunity was school wide but I would have never thought Troy would have picked me to spend his time with against the rest of his friends who were there.

This was my idea of spending the whole event. I would get a great book, some snacks and soda and set myself on a grassy and sunny spot on the outskirts of the field to enjoy my time. When Kelli, my best friend, came on I would watch and then buy her some of her favorite drink. After the event I would go back to my book.

For the first event, my plan worked out fine. The sun was shining perfectly on my face, my blanket wasn't messy, snacks and soda were still and stock. But suddenly, two hands reached out and grabbed my waist like they were a plushy doll. My initial reaction was screaming a blood curdling scream and then jumping away from my attacker. When I whirled around, Troy was lying on the ground, his jaw was dropped open, a tear of excessive laughter was on his cheek and his hands were clutched to his stomach.

"Troy! You-"My words swallowed themselves after I failed to find an insulting enough word to put Troy off. I couldn't find one that involved vulgar language. He calmed himself down as I plopped down on my knees next to him.

"What was that for?" I asked, putting on a slightly childish voice.

"I'm sorry, I really couldn't help it!" I rolled my eyes at him.

He reached into my box of Junior Mints and grabbed a few to chew on while he spread his legs on my blanket and held himself up on his elbows.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Extra credit. And my friend is running a bunch of events so I came to support her" I said while taking some candy myself and squinting my eyes to look in the distance.

"You're supporting her by reading a book?" he questioned and held up the book I was reading.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I mocked. Troy's serious expression turned into a goody smile. "And why, may I ask, are you here? Surely it's not for extra credit"

"It's not" he admitted. "Me and my friends just come here to watch the drama"

I raised my eyebrows. "Drama? Troy, we're at a sporting event not a musical"

He popped another mint into his mouth and then pointed to something. I followed his finger's direction to find myself staring at a couple eating each other's faces off. I looked back at Troy skeptically.

"Seriously? You come here to watch people making out?" he chuckled.

"It's not just that. It's the whole story behind it" he was talking with his mouth full. Normally I would have scolded him for it but now, I couldn't find it more adorable.

Once he chewed and swallowed, he began to elaborate, "See, the girl beyond them that's watching?" I turned and looked and surely, there was a brunette with a face ready to kill.

"Yeah, she's his girlfriend. Now, in five seconds, she's going to go and find another boy to flirt with just to make her feel better. In that time, these two are going to be done with their little session, and he's going to find his 'girlfriend' hitting on another guy. He'll walk up to them and pull her away. And, that's it. There's the end of that relationship"

And just like he said, about five seconds later, everything he scripted played out in front of my eyes. My jaw dropped as I stared googly-eyed at the scene in front of me.

"There's a lot more complicated things going on here. I just named an easy one"

"Wow" I sighed.

I reached for the junior mints box and tipped it over. To my horror, none came out. "You finished the candy" I complained. I shot my practiced dagger look at him but he just grabbed my soda and drank it giving me a wink after he set it down.

The rest of the meet Troy showed me every single twist and knot in the track meet about the players from this school and the players from the competing school. And, even though he finished both packs of my beloved Junior Mints, I loved every minute with him.

When the meet was over, it was nearly sunset. He showed no signs of wanting to go and neither did I. It was only until the last visitors on the field were gone and every scrap was cleaned up that he suggested it was time to leave.

"Hey, Summer is coming soon so do you think we could go out another time?" he offered.

I had to remember how to breathe a full three seconds later when I accepted, "Yeah sure, just give me a call whenever"

"Do you need a ride?" he asked as we got up.

"Um, no, it's okay. Kelli is probably looking for me right now" He chuckled.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…later". Troy gave me one last smile before he leaned forward with his arms wide open and then engulfed me into him. I hugged Troy back and then watched him leave.

When Troy left that day, I knew that I had fallen for him. I knew that it still wouldn't work between me and him. But, I hoped. God, I had hoped.

**It's summer and I have time. Plus, I love this story. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. **


	3. Part I: Chapter 3

**Gosh, I haven't gotten so much of a response for any of my stories! This is awesome. Thank you so much guys. Alright, I wasn't planning on making this story very long but we'll see what happens, right? I think you guys might like what happens in future chapters. So far, we're still trying to build a relationship between them. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks again for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Troy didn't ask me out again until at least two weeks into summer. But, if it makes the situation any better, he did call me every single night into summer vacation. Every night he would call at 8 or 9 depending on how busy he was and we would just talk and talk into the night. These chats would make my days. They were the one part of the day I looked forward to. We did nothing but yak and yak about no particular subject. Sometimes it was random, other times it was about school, twice Troy put on his three year old sister to talk to me and every now and then Troy would call me so late in the night that one of us would sleep off before the other. We learnt more about each other. Like, Troy learnt about my family and our stance. And, I learnt that the Bolton family has lived in Albuquerque for almost thirty straight years when mine hasn't even lived in one state one full year yet. I learnt that his favorite color is blue and he loves macaroni and cheese. I learnt that he loves to play basketball and that he wants to be a famous NBA player after he graduates. Our conversations led me straight into the morning and my mother would always ask me why I was up so late. She would scold me for sleeping the whole day too. But, I didn't mind.

Other than talking to Troy all the time and growing my closer to him every day, I saw myself change that summer. I was so much happier and driven. I began volunteering more often in the clinic. My mother and I bonded at work and I got close to all of the workers at the clinic. Going to the clinic wasn't just about getting a good piece of gossip anymore. It was about watching families grow and watching individual people grow. It was kind of like now that I found someone to love, I wanted everyone to find someone to love

As I was saying, I didn't meet Troy in just about two weeks into summer vacation. But the day he did call me out, it felt like the sun had finally shined down on a rainy city. I should have known that he called to invite me somewhere because he had called in the middle of the afternoon.

"Hello?" I was breathless.

"Hey, Ella! This is Troy"

"Oh! Hi Troy" I replied back to him as if I didn't know.

"So listen, me and my friends are going bowling tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come too"

"You are your friends?" That little part was in bright neon letters for me. His friends meaning more people three years older than me. More juniors against me, the freshman. I won't survive.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" he encouraged. Fun? Unless Troy planned on being super hero of the day it's not going to be fun.

"But Troy, I'm only a freshman"

"Oh, come on! A couple of juniors won't hurt you. They'll love you! Besides, I'll be there"

I smiled to myself and then agreed, "Fine"

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at five tonight. Be ready!" I put the phone back down onto the receiver that afternoon thinking that everything was going to be alright. But little did I know that in reality, Troy's friends were even worse than super-villains.

It was about 3:30 when I started to get ready for this little 'outing'. That gave me two hours to think of what to wear. I'm pretty sure that I don't look like a junior, much less know enough to dress like one. I was stumped, just staring at the amount of clothes that I had in my closet not one of them brave enough to stick out for me to wear tonight. At last, since we were going bowling I selected a pair of white caprice and a white v-neck shirt with it. It was cute, I guess but not nearly as daring as what I would see the rest of the girls wearing today.

As promised, Troy came around at about five to pick me up. The car ride to the movies was full of conversation. We didn't have one minute of silence in between. It started with what I did today and by the time we parked in front of the bowling alley it was on how live stock was taken care of on farms. He opened the door for me as we got out. As we walked together toward the building I recognized one of Troy's friends standing in front of the doors. Troy grinned when he saw him and gave him a wave.

"Finally, man!" his friends said as we approached him. Troy just rolled his eyes.

He turned me and then introduced, "Ells, this is Chad. Chad this is Gabriella" He put his buff hand out for my scrawny one to shake, which I did. I smiled at him nicely. Chad's smile only lasted a moment before looking at Troy.

"Before we go in there Troy, I just want to tell you, I did NOT invite her here. Seriously I-"

"What are you talking about, dude?" Troy said but his answer was revealed to all of us just as stepped through the door.

"TROY!" A high-pitched screech came out from in front of us. I focused my vision and zoomed in on a tall, junior girl. She was a tall brunette who wore a skirt that could pass for underwear and a shirt that overly emphasized her breasts. I winced at her figure.

"Shit" Troy whispered to Chad. I knew he was trying for me not to hear anything but I listened anyway. "What the hell is she doing here?"

The girl bounced (and when I say bounced I literally mean 'bounce') over to us. Troy gave her a weak smile before looking at Chad like he was planning murder in his head. Chad's was instantly sorry.

"I can see you got over Chelsea really quickly, Troy" I said to him.

"No! Ella, there is nothing between-" Before he could finish, the girl had reached us.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in so long" Emily slurred before dragging Troy along with her toward our bowling aisle. Troy looked back and threw me an apologetic look.

And that was it for the rest of the night. As if I was invisible, my presence was completely butted out by Emily. Twice I considered just walking out of there because I was having such a bad time. It would be easy to just slip out. No one would notice. By the time the third time of my consideration came around, I was already outside of the bowling alley calling my mother up to ask if she would pick me up.

She argued at first but then agreed just because she was coming back from a little shopping. I knew she would ask me the who's and what's when we got in the car regardless of the fact that I felt like crap. And I was right.

The first thing she said was, "So, what -"

I rolled my eyes. "Please Mom"

The house was all mine after Mom had dropped me off. She told me that she would be coming home later tonight. She said she had a date and she might not be home when I go to sleep. The fact that my mother was going out and I had a totally ruined date just made me feel a whole lot worse. Normally, I would've been ecstatic if my mother just confirmed the news that I would have the home all to myself all night but right then, I was starving and beyond frustrated at what happened at the alley.

I decided to wait on making dinner because of my laziness and switched on the TV to see if anything was on. I slouched on the sofa and stared at the characters moving across the television until my eyes drooped and I dozed into a short slumber.

About an hour later, I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Slowly and sleepily, I turned over on my stomach and reached for the shrilling phone on the center table.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"God, Ella, I am so sorry. I didn't know that Emily would be there. I don't even know how she knew where I was. This is my entire fault. I should've never invited you the movies with a buncha juniors-"

Even through my drowsiness, I couldn't help but smile at Troy's flustered apology. "Troy- it's"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Troy, seriously I don't-"

"Is your mom home yet?"

"No but-"

"Awesome. I'll see you in a few!"_Click_. The receiver hit dial tone and droned on that annoying note again. Giving off a sigh, I put the phone back on the table and lifted myself off the couch. I dragged my body to the bathroom to wash my face and rinse my mouth. My stomach grumbled and droned. I winced as I felt my empty stomach twist. By the time I came out of the bathroom with a fresh face, Troy had already rung the doorbell. Twice.

I didn't know why he was trying this hard. I wasn't mad. At least not now, I wasn't mad. I might have been just because Emily kind of just shattered my dreams of marrying Troy but after a quiet nap I've decided that my dreams were useless anyway. And as far as I could tell, Emily was a girl that Troy absolutely did not like. She was someone trying too hard to get his attention.

When, I opened the front door, he was standing there like a God with his hand lifted upward carrying a large, flat pizza box.

"Delivery" he hummed and then winked at me. I beamed.

An hour later, Troy and I finished the last piece of pizza. We ate in my room just in case my mother's date wouldn't take her to the other's house.

"Listen, Ella. I _did not _expect her to be there" he apologized after tossing a piece of his crust into the vacant pizza box. I rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming. He hadn't said a word about earlier today all night. Either that or I was too famished to listen to his endless plead.

"Troy, please, it's _fine! _I could tell that you didn't want her to be there by the look on your face. Besides, I should be sorry for just leaving like that" I argued.

"I would've done the same". He took a sip of coke from his can and placed it back on the carpet. "God, Emily is such a bitch. She ruined our whole date"

I giggled. "Oh come on, she just wants to be with the hot and sexy basketball hunk of East High. Can you blame her?"

"Sexy? Did you really just say sexy? Oh my God, she really just said sexy. That's right, world! Mark this day!" Troy pretended as if he were actually announcing. He jammed his finger into my side, making me squirm. I squealed and skidded away.

"Troy, no!" I screamed, laughing hysterically at the same time.

We twisted around, Troy following my lead. Wherever I rolled to he would imitate and continue tickling me until both of us landed on top of each other, breathless. Troy was still laughing on top of me. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, failing to do so after the first three seconds of trying. But when I opened them again, Troy was gazing at my face almost like he was in awe, complete amazement. My heart jumped.

"Troy?" I whispered carefully. His face was so close to mine that I didn't know how to react. I was stuck in that very moment with no means of escaping. But, willingly. Completely and entirely willingly.

"Ella" Troy chimed softly. "I hope this makes up for everything"

And, just too easily after that Troy placed his lips on mine. I gasped into the kiss before he closed his mouth on mine and enveloped ours together. My blood coursed through my veins, sending sparkling tingles all over my body. As fast as it started, Troy pulled away slowly, leaving me even more breathless than before. I could only remember one thing. Fireworks. And not just any fireworks. When I was six, my parents used to take me to Disneyland every year. The highlight of the time was the fireworks of the castle. They were absolutely wonderful and I adored every moment of it. Just like I loved being with Troy.

For awhile I kind of just lost myself in Troy's eyes. All I could think of was Troy and those fireworks. Suddenly, downstairs the door opened. I could hear my mother's laugh and Troy seemed to have heard it to because his eyebrows rose frantically. He carried himself up and lent me a hand after.

"I'm sure she's up. It's summer and that means bed times go out of the window" There was another chuckle, a much lower one that was lined with masculinity. My face heated up. Troy was listening intently to my mother's conversation. Her voice got louder as the talking continued.

"She's coming upstairs!" I whispered harshly. That's when, Troy's nerves geared up because almost instantly Troy disappeared into the balcony. As soon as he was out of sight, I hit the bed and grabbed book. I hid my face under the covers just in case my mother used her "I know you're not sleeping stunt". The book was still in my hand to pose that I fell asleep reading. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath as the door knob rustled and the door to my room opened.

"Aw, it looks like we missed her" my mother chimed. "Ugh, look at her. She could read a whole library if she got the time" I could hear my mother's heels tapping on the floor until she hovered over me. My lungs burned from the lack of air. I felt the book slip from my hands.

"I wouldn't blame her sleeping so early. She's had a terrible date tonight. I had to come and pick her up" The guy chuckled. From underneath the covers, I bit my lip hard, hoping that Troy could hear none of this.

"Yeah, those teenagers" he said. Somehow, I could faintly recognize the voice of the man.

"She's seeing a junior" my mother said. I winced. I could taste the blood from my lip. "I didn't say anything the first night but she started to stay up really late talking to him. Gosh, I have bad vibes from this guy"

Thankfully, my beloved mother said no more before kissing my hair and then leaving my room. She shut off the lights just before she left and closed the door. Immediately after she left I let out a huge breath. I waited a second and pulled my body off of the bed. I walked out to my balcony on my tip toes.

"Troy?" I called out quietly. But there was no one there. I was just met with the dark, cool summer night. I sighed deeply, wondering if I should call him before I go to bed tonight. But, I didn't need to.

"God, I guess I failed your mother tonight too" another voice came from behind me. I turned around swiftly, knowing who it was.

I breathed as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. His scent filled my nose and I took it in fully, nestling into his arms.

"Oh please, she's saying that because she's a mom" we both chuckled. "And, I think she has a whole lot to worry about. I mean you did meet her at a Planned Parenthood clinic" This time it was a full laugh. Troy stepped forward as I stepped back and leaned on the railing of my balcony. He cupped my cheek with his large hand and wiped away any stray hairs on my forehead. He leaned down and captured my lips in his softly. This time I noticed that my heart sped up wildly. I felt my mind fog up too and if I didn't know it was impossible I would be sure that just for a second my feet lifted just one millimeter off the ground.

"Ella" Troy murmured once he pulled back. "I know that you probably think that this is some kind joke of mine but it _really _isn't. I want this to work. And I-, "he hesitated just for a second. "I want you to want me"

I didn't know what to say. Yes? That would be too little for what I felt. Absolutely? Too much for the moment. Instead of stalling, I lifted myself on my toes again and kissed him hard on the lips. I could tell he didn't expect that because for a moment Troy froze with his lips puckered with mine. But slowly his arms twisted around my middle and pulled me closer; deepening the kiss to some place I didn't know existed. And just for once, the first time ever since I saw Troy at the clinic a little over a month ago, I thought that we could survive. That we would actually work.

**And, there is the third chapter! I liked it and hopefully you guys do too! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Part I: Chapter 4

**:) Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Troy and I were together like glue for the rest of the summer. Everything we did, wherever we went we were together and I loved it. It was the best summer of my life. It was literally a dream come true. I couldn't ask for anything more.

In the beginning, we hung out at a place where everybody could see us but nobody cared. Costco. Yes, Costco. Troy and I would walk the aisle ways and sit on the show couches there until the department store closed. We would go there every day for at least a month. It was only after we were kicked out and prohibited from entering Costco together ever again that we started varying the places we met.

We didn't do anything do rebellious to get kicked out. It was just a normal summer day and everybody felt lazy. And you know what happens when it's crazy hot outside and people are just lounging around. Emotions rise and things you've never felt before start to pop up at the wrong time. In this case, it was Troy obviously.

"Troy" I gasped out of a kiss and pulled away quickly. "Troy, people are watching". That wasn't abnormal. People always glanced by at us as they walked by. It wasn't everyday you saw a couple treat the Costco couch like it was their living room. Usually we would read a book or just sit and talk on that couch but today, Troy had been too clingy to stand up so he pulled me onto the couch. We were making out in public. Children were present. But I have to admit, it was the hardest thing I've ever done trying to stop Troy from something I loved so much.

"Just a couple-"his words faded into our lips. Finally I decided not to fight it so I closed my eyes and let myself drown into his sweet kisses. It wasn't before long; I forgot everything that I reminded myself before. I forgot where we were and who I was. The last thing I remembered was Troy easing himself on top of me as laid my back down on the couch.

Just as I had predicted, there was a cough from beyond us. I gasped and immediately sat upright. My eyes shot open and saw a man in front of us. And to my horror his name tag did not say "staff" like you would normally see. It said 'manager'.

And that's how we got kicked out of Costco. It's the first time I got kicked out of anything and it was the first time, but not last time, that we had experiences where people caught us being too in the moment. Let me just say, it was not a very good first impression on Troy's mother.

I only waited half a minute outside of Troy's house before Mr. Bolton opened the door for me.

"Ah, you must be Gabriella!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed. "Come on in" he looked away for a second and called for Troy. I smiled and stepped in. It took only seconds for him to jump down the stairs.

"Ella" he greeted before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Dad" he turned to his father. "This is-"

"We've already met" Mr. Bolton said. "And, it's a pleasure meeting you Gabriella"

"Okay" Troy tugged on my waist eagerly but I couldn't just run from his father like that. It would have been rude.

"It's so nice meeting you sir. Troy talks about you all-" before I could finish, Troy started to drag me upstairs . I screamed as he lifted my body off the ground and threw me over his shoulder halfway. That was probably the most embarrassing dismissal I've ever been through.

Finally, when we reached his room, he crushed me against the door and seized my lips for a long kiss.

"God, I've waited all day to do that" he said as he took a breath before kissing me again. My blood boiled as a new kind of energy pulsated through my body. Troy lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and I locked them behind his back. He stepped back blindly but forgot how much of a mess his rooms was because the next thing I know, we're both groping on the floor of his bedroom. For the first time I heard Troy give out a yelp before we hit the ground.

"Oh my God! Troy, are you okay?" I asked but I should have known better because Troy's arms were still pressed onto my sides as if I were prisoned in his arms forever. I stared at him while he laughed at his accidental slip but it didn't take long until a tiny giggle sprouted out of my throat. My fingers tangle themselves into Troy's perfect caramel hair while I placed my lips lightly above his just to tease him. I brushed mine with his before fully pressing my lips onto his again. Troy grunted into the kiss and turned us over. I laughed loudly.

I felt Troy's fingers against my stomach, grazing around like water droplets down my skin. I shivered at first but I used to the feeling. We've made out before but this was a first. My delight increased.

Before I knew it, Troy carried me into his arms again but only before tossing me onto his bed.

"Troy!" I cried as I landed on the mattress with a bounce. I laughed again as he resumed on top of me. I could still feel his hands roaming around under my shirt. He pulled it off of me slowly, but just as soon as he saw me bare Troy jabbed his finger into my waist. I screamed as my whole nervous system reacted at the jolt.

"No!" I pleaded. "Please!" but Troy continued as if I didn't say anything. His kisses were sweeter than ever but I kept jerking around while he was tickling me.

Suddenly, Troy's door shoved open. "Troy, I'm home! I was wondering if you wanted- Oh my! Oh, God!" Troy's mother shrieked in the doorway. I gasped.

"Mom!" Troy scolded, instantly covering my body with his. But, this didn't do anything. Troy's mother was still poised at the doorway, wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

It took a second before her senses came back to her, "Oh, Gabriella! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here and Jack didn't tell me so I thought it was just-"

"Mom!" Troy yelled again, getting her attention this time.

"Oh dear! Sorry!" she apologized before shutting the door.

Troy turned back to me. "God, El I am so sorry about that"

I giggled at his apology. "It's okay, Troy. At least it wasn't your dad" I smiled up at him, trying to wipe that guilty expression off of his face.

"I should be leaving, babe" I said rolling out from underneath Troy. He sighed behind me.

"Hey" I consoled. "Come on, it's okay!". I sat on his lap again and gave him a peck on the nose.

"I'm not worried about you. My dad is going to come straight up here after you leave and give me a lesson about safe sex for an hour and a half" I laughed aloud.

I slipped my shirt back on and stood up. I led Troy out of the door and downstairs. We shuffled quickly passed Troy's parents and out the door. It wasn't dark out yet so Troy called it safe for me to walk home by myself. It was about sunset and the sky was still dimming though. Troy held me for awhile under the porch.

"I am sorry about what happened –"

"Ugh, don't even start, Troy"

"What" he complained.

"You know the drill. You apologize for everything and _never _stop" I squeezed him tighter and placed my chin on his chest. It's at times like these that I realize how much taller Troy is than me. He pecked my lips many times before loosening his grip on me. It took long for him to finally let me go but I didn't argue.

On my way back home that night I started to think of what would have happened if Troy's mother didn't walk in on us that night. I began to realize that as much as Troy wanted it and as much as I wanted to make him happy, I wasn't ready for the big S-E-X. I was only fifteen and I could wait for it to happen. And, I didn't want it to be something that we just did in Troy's bedroom one day. I wanted it to be special like every other girl did. I knew I didn't have much of a chance for it to be so special. But hey, a girl can dream can't she?

I think after that time Troy had thought it out too. Either that or he had to learn it the hard way because every single time we made out after that, I would never let him take my shirt off again. I got scared when he started to moan into the kisses and grunt like he did before but every single time, Troy would know that he had to stop. And he would do it for me. It just made me fall in love with him all over again a billion times.

As to Troy's mother, well, she wanted to make it official that we were dating and in dictionary making it official meant inviting my mother and me to dinner one night. Which she did in case you were wondering. My mother loved the idea. Troy didn't. For him, it meant the whole family was invited and that even meant his older sister from college.

Mom and I had gone shopping just to get dolled up for this event. I decided on a black and white dress that circled my neck and went down to mid thigh. I straightened my hair and let it hang out. As for my makeup, my mother did it so it looks slightly more elegant than any time before.

Yet again, we had to wait only a half a minute outside the door before Mr. Bolton opened it for us.

"Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically. " Come on in, folks" Behind him, the whole family waited to greet us. I was surprised when I spotted Troy behind his father because it was the first time I found him in a dress shirt and a tie. I bit my lip.

Troy grinned at me before pulling me into his arms. "God, Ella" he whispered into my ear. "You look amazing" I blushed at his compliment.

First, the appetizers were served. The adults plus Jessie, Troy's older sister, had wine while we had a can of soda. Troy kept me by his side which I was thankful for while he introduced me to all of us siblings. First came Rachel, the three year old that I spoke to on the phone many times. Then it was Troy's little brother Cameron who was just a year younger than me and then Jessie. She was the kind of person that anyone could be comfortable around.

By the time I got around to everyone dinner was ready and on the table which was almost torture for me because just as soon as we got seated around the dining table, Troy's left had never left from underneath the table. I'm pretty sure he would have a bruised ankle after we left tonight because I kept kicking him. In the middle of dinner however, my mother started a conversation that scared the bejesus out of me.

She started with, "So, Troy you're in your senior year right?"

He coughed first before saying," Yes, ma'am. I'm going to graduate next year". Underneath the table, my hand loosened from his grip and slipped out of it. Troy kept his hand on my knee, reassuringly. I began taking a sudden interest in the texture of mashed potatoes.

"Troy has a lot planned for his future. Why don't you tell them, son?" Mr. Bolton chimed in this time. I exhaled deeply trying to make it easier for me to breathe. I felt a sudden wave of reality hit me. It was true. Troy's going to graduate next spring. I didn't know what to feel yet. But I was working my way through the tears alright.

Troy took a napkin and wiped his mouth. "I ,um, wanted I was going graduate with a athletic scholarship and take my chances with out of state colleges. But, the past few months changed things a lot for me and I'm trying to figure out what I really want to do"

I looked up from my plate and stared at Troy. The whole table was listening to what he was saying but he was looking directly at me. He took my hand again underneath the table but this time he brought it his knee and let it rest there.

"I think I might go to U of A for two years just to decide what I really want" With that, the whole table became silent. Everyone was shocked with the news. And thank God for Jessie and her loving attitude because without her the rest of the night would have been atrocious.

She had piped up, "Well, how about some dessert everyone?"

After dinner, my mother joined Troy's parents on the couch to talk about whatever adults talk about. Cameron, Jessie and Rachel entertained each other while Troy and I slipped upstairs. He gave me a formal tour of all the rooms upstairs.

"And, this my dear" he said with a laugh. "This is my bedroom" he opened the door and let me in. I beamed up at him. As if I was never here before.

Troy pulled me into his arms for the second time that night. We swayed to the silence in a long embrace.

"Troy, about what you said at the dinner table…You didn't have to say that just for my mother" I said into his chest. I was hoping he heard it because half the time my voice was muffled up in his chest.

"What?" he pulled away. Troy sat me down on his bed. "Ella, what I said back there wasn't a lie"

"But, what about the NBA, Troy? I can't steer you away from your dreams!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You are my dreams now, Gabriella" And that's all it took for those droplets to roll down my cheeks. Troy engulfed me with his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Look at me, El" he instructed and I did. "I love you. Okay? I love you so much, Ella, I would die without you. I don't know about anything else. And if being with you means that I go to U of A for two years then I will stay. I don't care if you're younger, I don't care if people will laugh. All I know is that I don't want to leave you. I may have dreamed of big things sometime ago but not anymore." Troy's voice cracked at the end. His eyes got all puffy and red and I couldn't count the seconds before he started to get emotional too. I reached out and took his face in my hands.

"I love you too, Troy" I put his head to my heart and held onto him like he was my own baby. "I love you too"

That night, we both slept in each other's arm s peacefully. My mother left me at the Bolton's that night hopefully knowing not to butt into Troy's future anymore.

Before our summer ended though, there was one thing that happened that I would never ever forget. It wasn't long after having dinner with the Boltons that Troy took me out one summer night and didn't bring me back home until late the next morning. What happened that night is strictly my business but I will tell you though that I guess the only reason that stopped me from not wanting to sleep with Troy earlier was the fact that I never told him how much he meant to me.

**Wow, I am loving chapter four. I thought it was the sweetest ever. Thanks to ****xZANESSA4LIFEx**** for supplying the idea of having a dinner at the Boltons. FYI, the story has been going pretty calmly so far but there is going to be some drama soon!**

**Alright, tell me about chapter four. Do guys love it? Review, please! I enjoying reading them. Thanks!**


	5. Part I: Chapter 5

**Oh dear. Okay, I am so sorry for making the last chapter so confusing. Totally my bad. The dinner party did happen. In the previous chapter, Gabriella was first talking about how much she was NOT ready to sleep with Troy. That's why at the end she was saying that "I wasn't ready to sleep with Troy because that dinner party never happened). God, I am such a dork. This is why authors have editors. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own High School Musical. **

**Didn't I promise drama? **** Well, here it is**

As much as I wanted to keep summer with me forever, it still slipped away from me like a breeze. I couldn't stop time from moving on. School started again and to my surprise, Troy and I were still going strong. Everything had been effortless.

During the fall when school had just started, Troy and I would stay at each other's places to do homework. We wouldn't see each other all day at school but once it ended we never parted until the sun went down. Many times, Troy would sneak into my bedroom from the balcony and stay with me the whole night without my mother knowing. While Troy and I were growing closer so were our parents. The Boltons invited our family (which means just me and my mother) to their Thanksgiving dinner. Even Christmas went by together. As to Troy and I, let's just say, we spent the entire winter break thriving on body heat. The New Year came as well and soon it also became old.

It wasn't until late March that I started to fear the future because it was the first time I found Troy's college applications hidden in the top drawer of his desk. I remember that day Troy had a basketball practice that went on a little bit later than normal.

"Hello!" Troy's mother greeted me at the door. "Troy isn't here yet honey but you are welcome in" she stepped aside for me to enter the house. "Go ahead and go upstairs dear. It will be a nice surprise for Troy when it comes home" I giggled at the idea but went upstairs anyway to see what would happen.

I trudged upstairs and turned left blindly already knowing every corner and wall of the house because I've been here so many times. I opened the door to Troy's bedroom and took a deep breath in, smiling to myself as his smell filled my nostrils. I took my time in the room, observing each of the pictures on the walls. They were plenty to look at and all of them were not framed. Troy had a thing for actually printing his pictures out. There were many with me in them, too. I recognized ones from our trip to Las Vegas during spring break and Christmas.

Finally when I came to his desk, just out of curiosity and because I had nothing else to do I peeked into the drawer. I saw a pile of papers that caught my eye. When I opened the drawer fully I realized they were not even scrap pieces of paper, they were professional letters. With just the tips of my fingers, I carefully picked up the papers and saw that the one on top had a letter heading with the name _"University of California, Berkeley". _In a matter of moments, my heart gave out a thud and the temperature of the room heightened. I bit my lip hard unwilling to read the letter. I couldn't help it though. I skimmed the letter and searched for words that told me what it was about. All I could digest were the first few sentences. They read:

_Dear Mr. Bolton, _

_After evaluating your success in high school basketball and reviewing your GPA's and SAT exam scores, the board of the University of California would be delighted if you join us this fall. You would be an excellent addition to our basketball team and we would love to have you. We will offer a four year athletic scholarship to Berkeley if you do choose our college… _

After getting the idea of what this message was conveying, I skipped to the next page. This one was a different letter from a different college. It was from University of Washington, requesting Troy to play with the Huskies and giving him a two year scholarship. I flipped through the stack of papers and found that each of them were different universities. Harvard, Yale, Stanford, even Duke all had sent him letters.

Before I could read anymore of any of the letters, Troy was already home.

"Babe?" Troy's voice rung out from the door way. I looked up from the papers in front of me.

"Troy?" I whispered blankly. He took a second to see what I was looking at but it wasn't long before Troy took three steps toward me, slipped the letters out of my hand and embraced me. When I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent against his chest, my eyes threatened tears. I could feel the stretch of my resistance before I broke down and let one single tear out of my eyes. Troy led me to the bed and let me lay there against him.

"Troy, you're breaking my heart" I complained. "I can't do this to you"

"Do what to do me, Ella?" he asked. "Baby, you're not doing anything to me. I'm not even doing this for you. This is for me; okay This is so that I can live better. So that I can be happy with you. . You're beating yourself up for no reason"

I took a breath in. I was trying so hard to understand but I felt so guilty for doing this to him. He would never have to worry about colleges if it weren't for me. I looked up at Troy.

"My mom talked to Principal Matsui about graduating early" I told him. Troy lifted his head up in surprise. "He said that if I find a college that will except me than I'd be ready to go by next spring"

Troy's immediate grin was uplifting. "Seriously? Ella, that's awesome!" He kissed me, turning his body over so that he was half on top of me.

I smiled into his kisses and wrapped my arms around his neck. "One year" I say to him. Just one. When I say it like that it makes it sound so easy.

"I'm going to come over every weekend and stay all of winter break. We'll call each other every night. You won't even miss me"

Troy bored his eyes into mine and said, "I love you".

We probably used those three little words thousands of times but every time Troy said it, tingles ran up my spine like no other. A little firework explosion in my heart.

"I love you, too" I reply mutually. I then pull on Troy's collar to let him reach my lips again. He settles into them, massaging them slowly. I'm not sure how to event start about the way he kisses me then. It was too deep to describe. I couldn't compare it to another. It had Troy's lust smeared all over it. I didn't blame Troy anymore for wanting to because right now, I wanted it just as much as he did. And because his graduation was nearing, I wanted it more than ever.

Just two months after that, I watched my Troy walk up to the podium at his graduation ceremony give a wonderful speech and receive his diploma. And that was all for his senior year, his time in high school. I cried afterward and as hard as it to believe for me Troy did too. He took me aside, wrapped me up in his arms and let me cry as much as I want. And trust me, I sobbed my heart out.

After his graduation, I had Troy all of summer until September when school started again. Without Troy, everything was dull in East High. It might have been just me because I was the one head over heels in love with him but I found myself favoring weekends over school days more than ever. Troy came over for Winter Break and took me to a lodge up in Ohio where we barely got out of bed. We spent Christmas there as well as New Years again. We parted ways again when school started for him and me but with more reluctance than ever.

It wasn't until later in January that I noticed Troy stopped calling as often as he usually did. They were days where I wouldn't hear from him at all and weekends where he couldn't come over and visit. It scared me to death. I was more in love with Troy than I ever was and I couldn't handle the fact that I might be losing him.

In February, Troy came for Valentine's Day just to surprise me but the whole time he was here, there was something different. He seemed like someone new to me, a complete stranger. He would only peck my lips instead of the long kisses he used to give me. He wouldn't hold me as long after making love. And finally, when he left back to campus the next morning, he didn't even say goodbye. I couldn't make out what was going and I was afraid to bring it up to him. Finally in the middle of March all the answers were given to me.

It was yet another weekend that Troy didn't come home. I had been having nightmares every single night that woke me up in the middle of the night and didn't put me back to sleep until two or three hours later. The nightmare was always the same. Troy was falling. I could see him clearly as he fell into a large black hole in the ground. At first, he was holding on to my hand and dangling off the edge. I tried all my best to pull him up. Troy looked up at me while I was trying and gave me a look that said everything. It said "I love you" and "I'm sorry" but it also said something that was in bold letters to me. It said, "Let go". So I did. And I watched him fall into the dark hole as if my heart had been pulled out from my chest. That's when I wake up.

When I woke up that Saturday morning, the wrenching pain in my chest wouldn't disappear like it normally did. I couldn't sleep for a long time and I needed someone to make me feel better. And, I knew who would. So I called Troy. I dialed the number that was etched on the side of my brain by then and put the phone to my ear. It rang at least five times and went to his voicemail. I heard his familiar cheery voice in the voicemail message that Troy and I had recorded onto his new phone just a little over a month back.

I listened to it fully, "Hey you've reached Troy Bolton. Sorry I'm not able to reach you right now. It's probably because I'm with my girlfriend or I don't really want to talk to you. So, whenever I can or want to I'll get back to you. Thanks! And remember, I love Gabriella Montez"

The message brought tears to my eyes but also made me laugh just a little bit. After I hung up without leaving a message, I tried calling him again. This time I only needed to wait for two rings until he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice took my breath away.

"Troy?" I said, my voice wavy against the phone.

"Ella, hey, why are you calling so early in the morning? Is everything fine?"

I couldn't say anything to him. More tears welled up in my eyes and a tight bubble got stuck in my throat. But, then someone else's voice rang out.

"Babe?" It was a soft feminine voice.

And just like that, I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. Confusion and hurt piled into my like a heap of manure. I couldn't breathe. I felt exactly what I felt in my dream except this time it was too real to take. My own heart was being unwillingly and forcibly taken from its respective place in my chest cavity. I could scream but I didn't. I could yell but I didn't. I could've cried but I didn't. I was frozen to the spot and for a second all I do was feel everything that was around me, everything that was happening to me. No smell, no taste, no sight, no sound. Everything around me just became what I felt. And what I felt right then was pure pain. It wasn't even physical pain. It was some kind of possessed pain that I couldn't bear.

"Ella? Hello? Are you there?" Suddenly, his voice stung. Something I loved so much became something that hurt to hear or even think of. I then remembered that he was still on the phone. He was trying to make a hasty apology. I took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"It's okay, Troy. It's okay" My voice was weak but clear, like it was fighting through all the tears just to come out properly. "But, baby, just remember one thing. I love you, okay? And I always will"

Before Troy could say anything more, I hung up. I wasn't willing to keep talking about it. I think I got what I needed to hear and that was that Troy didn't want me anymore. I guess I was right the first time I thought about him. We would never have worked out like a normal couple. Troy was junior and I was still a freshman.

-_End of Part One- _

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. Is that it? No, it's not it. It's the end of part one. This story is going to be divided into two parts (or three, maybe. Depending on how it works out). I think you've already noticed that this whole part was based in past tense, meaning that Gabriella was speaking from the future about a story in the past. Well in the next part it's all going to be in present tense. Everyone's going to be a couple years older but I don't want to give much away. **

**Also, just because it's the 'end of part one' I didn't say that there's going to be a huge break or anything so don't worry about that. Part Two is going to start just like every chapter did except that it's kind of a different story line. Well, I hope you guys liked this so far. Tell me about it! **

**Oh! Before I forget, in the middle of Part Two I was thinking about giving you guys a couple of bonus chapters. And by bonus I mean, I wanted to give you a couple of chapters in Troy's point of you instead of Gabriella's point of view. What do you think? I might save it until the end of the whole story but who knows that I'll come up with? With past experience of being myself, I can't even say what's going to happen. So, just a heads up. **

**Love you. Thank you guys so much for your support. Until the next chapter! **


	6. Part II: Chapter 1

**Alright, contrary to what I promised in the last update, I did take a little break before the last chapter and this one. Seriously. But, it only lasted about 10 minutes or so. I tried doing my nails in the mean time but I got bored of that. So, I'm typing again. I'm sure this will be out soon. **

**Thanks for all your support, guys. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream it, I don't own High School Musical **

_Part Two _

A light rustle lifted me from my deep slumber. I turn over in my bed, slightly disturbed but not completely. The rustle soon turns louder, though and it irritates me until my eyes slowly open. In front of me, I find a dark haired man, tall and sculpted. He's getting ready for work and putting a suit on. The first thought that enters my brain is a name. It's an old name that brings back memories. Memories of the suffering I had to go through for this person, for how much it hurt. But, this name also brought back memories of love and these memories were stronger, more influential than the ones that brought me pain. They were the memories that left a scar. However, just as soon as this old name came it went because it front of me was not that person. It was a completely different person to who I owe the chance of a non-judgmental attitude.

I lazily got up from my position in bed, covering my nude body with blankets and sighed loudly to get his attention.

"You're going to work?" I asked him.

"Yes. You see Ella, when you are not the type of person who works everyday for almost 12 hours instead of the normal 8 and your boss is instantly letting you have a four week vacation then, you still need to go to work on the day you leave for vacation"

I chuckled half-heartedly at his statement. "Dylan, our flight is in almost four hours. We have so much to do now. We have to get ready, get our luggage in the taxi, pack our carry-on luggage and make sure we have our passports"

"I'll be back in two hours. And besides we don't need so much time for what we have to do" I rolled my eyes at him, considerably upset at his decision to leave me after a night like we had last night.

"Aw, come on. Can't you do it for your fiancé?" I lifted my hand with the diamond ring on it and waved it at him hoping that his resistance would budge.

He shook his head though. "Not with my boss, babe. I've already tried" he finished tying his shoes and crawled over to me for just a second to peck me on the lips. I smiled into and enjoyed it while it lasted.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I love you," he said.

"I love you, too" I say softly before he kisses me on the lips again.

As I watch him walk to the front door and out, I quickly remind him," Be at the airport by noon! And remember to pick up your suit from the dry cleaners before you to come. We have to put it into the suitcase before we leave!" He nods at me before closing the door. "Don't be late" I add. But that statement was too late. He was already gone.

With a sigh, I collapsed on the bed again. I look at the ceiling and then at my hand. I find myself staring at this hand too much for my own good. I never thought I would get married. At least not to someone like Dylan, not to someone who was not Troy.

It took me a long time to get over Troy and over what happened. He didn't try to call and explain after that night. The next day I stayed in bed all day and told my mother that I wasn't feeling well. It was the same on Sunday as well. By the night of Sunday, the pain had healed to point where I had just gotten numb to everything. On Monday I forced myself to get out of bed and get to school. I went through my day just to get it over with. And, that's how the rest of my junior year went. As per my plan, I did get to graduate early with the junior class and along with a scholarship to Stanford. I studied there four years with a major in Psychology. Then, I went on the University of Michigan to study there in medicine. After much intensive study, now I live in New York and I'm a doctor specializing in neurology. A brain doctor.

I met Dylan here in New York at one of my friend's regular parties. Ever since Troy, I didn't go out much. I tried but it never worked out. When I got a job in New York, I kind of just gave up trying. My friends forced me into a relationship with him and soon I found that Dylan was different than most of the guys I dated. One month into our correlation and I found Dylan didn't cheat on me yet, use me for his own good or any of the above. He was actually a nice guy.

I wouldn't compare this love to what happened with Troy and I. So I won't. What I wanted was to have something that would make living without him not hurt so much. And that's what I got. At least, I try. There are times when I miss him so much that I need to pull out one of albums and cry my heart out until I sleep. Other times, I don't need as much but he's always there at the back my mind. I want to know how he is. I want to know that he's doing fine. After we broke up, I expected to see Troy Bolton as one of the players on a team but I didn't. I found that extremely odd. Why would he not go on and be famous. That's when the thought triggers that he might miss me just as much as I miss him and he might love me just as much as I still do. But, always at the end I remember that he moved on much easier than I did. I hope he's happy though, wherever he is and whatever he's doing.

Still sleepy, I trudge off the bed and saunter over to the bathroom to wash up. A half an hour later, I was ready ad out of the bathroom. I start to gather our entire luggage and drag them to the front door. I made the bed, threw away perishable foods in the refrigerator, packed our carryon luggage and ate lunch after all of that.

After packing up, I called a taxi and left for the airport, hoping that Dylan would be on time at least once in his life. Not willing to take a chance, I pull out my phone and decide to remind Dylan that he was due at the airport in fifteen minutes.

"Babe! I'm running a tiny bit late but I promise that I'll make the flight on time" I roll my eyes at the first thing he says.

"Dylan this is the thousandth time that you've been late for things and I will not wait for you at the gate. If you miss the flight…"

"I know, I know! I'll be there, I promise"

"You better. Alright, I love you"

"I love you too, baby. Don't wait for me!" I feel my eyes roll again when he hangs up.

After we both got offline, I stare at the phone for two seconds and shake my head. It's at times like these I find out how much I really care for Dylan and it would give me absolute hell if I ever hurt him. I loved him to the point where I couldn't hurt him one bit. And, I know that he loves me. We've been together for almost three years and I've never gotten one problem with him. Except for the fact that he's late for everything. Hopefully, he's not going to be late when we're at the altar.

"Ms. Montez?" It's the taxi driver. I look up and around and see we're already at the airport. I sigh to myself and get out of the car, bending down and reaching out a wad of cash for the driver for his pay. I carry my luggage into the airport and toward the ticketing booths. I touched the screen and pulled out my phone just in case Dylan calls.

Before I knew it, I was already at the gate and still no Dylan. Reluctantly, I board the plane and sit in my seat, tucking away my belongings under the seat. I close my eyes while the pilot of the aircraft announces a ten minute delay. I know why.

It isn't long before that I drift off into a sleep that pays for the lack of last night's. When I woke however, I feel another weight seated next to me.

"Morning, beautiful" My eyes pop open and Dylan is miraculously next to me. "We're almost there. Do you want me to get you something?" He leans over and kisses me on my lips slowly, cupping my cheek gently. I don't close my eyes and I don't respond to the kiss. I just stare at his face while he moves his lips on top of mine. Even after he pulls back, I continue staring at me. He has a smirk on his face and I hate it.

"Coke without ice please" I say and decide to let his lateness slip for now. With another quick peck on the lips, he raises himself off of the seat and walks down the isle of the plane until I can't see him. I look out the window at the expanse of blue sky and the large tops of clouds. Dylan comes back in the mean time and hands me the coke. I take it without looking at him and stare back out at the window. I decide not to talk to Dylan. I don't want to talk to him. And, he isn't going to get a response from me until tonight when I strike out my true revenge.

* * *

Here's the thing about water. It's an entirely different type of matter than what we live in. So, when we're actually in it and surrounded by water, it's like we're in a completely different world. After my terrible junior year at East High, I started swimming regularly. It was because I needed something different. It was actually the summer before I started my first year of college that I jumped into a pool and stayed there four hours and hours because for once I could actually think about something other than Troy. My mother had forced me to go out that day and I eventually did however so reluctant I was. The reason was because I stopped going out with any of my friends, I had lost a ton of weight and truthfully, I cried myself to sleep almost every night whether it was silent or loud. So, my mother literally pushed me into the pool and it stuck to me. Swimming followed me into college and through my job as well.

Now, as I dive in water and swim along the surface of the pool's bottom I can't help but think of how much has happened. I'm alone in the water because it's too early for anyone to come to the pool. The pool in Lava Springs is always open for me. I had a key tucked away safely under my mattress so when I came here to visit and wanted to swim, I would always get a chance.

Swimming also brought me close to Sharpay, who is now my best friend ever. She came to Albuquerque from New York an hour after us. She was going to be with me for wedding preparations because she is ,of course, the Maid of Honor.

I swim the perimeter of the pool until my limbs can't take anymore. I woke up abnormally tonight. Troy was in my dreams after a long time and this dream wasn't a new one. It was the one with Troy falling into a dark abyss. I don't really know how but in the dream it was as if I was still back in high school and we had just parted. The whole thing was exactly the same, every single detail and even what I felt. I woke up abruptly and it took me a whole three minutes to find out where I was. Dylan was sound asleep and still bare naked from my revenge just a couple hours before. I kissed him soundlessly before I left for the pool.

Taking my time, I stepped out of the pool and wrapped a pink Lava Spring- branded towel around my body.

"I knew I would find you hear" I look up and found a lean blond dressed in her pajamas just a few feet in front of me.

"Shar" I whisper, relieved that it was her and not Dylan. Dylan would ask to talk about it and that is the last thing I wanted to do right now. Sharpay would let me lie down for awhile before I start speaking.

I have told Dylan about Troy because there were countless times when he found me with a tear in my eye after we made love, or before I slept, or other random times when he found me alone. I had an idea of how much he knew about what Troy meant to me but I could never put that part in words before I started to break down in Dylan's arms.

Like I said, I lay with Sharpay on a sun chair for awhile before she made me talk it out slowly.

"So" she started. "Do you want to tell me why I'm up at three in the morning and feeding you chocolate ice cream on a chair?"

I didn't answer. I'm not ready yet.

"Was it…the dream?" I closed my eyes. Of course, she knew. She knows every single dream, I've ever had. But, that doesn't mean I answer. I wait some more until Sharpay looks out into space and I know she's on the edge of giving up.

"Have you ever thought" she pauses. "That maybe coming here would probably make you see Troy again. It might ruin your relationship with Dylan and…it will most definitely hurt you again"

My mouth was shut and my eyes still closed. I sighed and so did Sharpay, this time putting her head on my shoulder which signaled her final avail. She was fast asleep on my shoulder in another five minutes. That's when I allowed myself to open my eyes and take a deep breath. Slowly, that horrible question came creeping back to me. Did I ever think that Troy might still be here in Albuquerque if I come back? Hell yes. Did I ever think that this might ruin my relationship with Dylan. I don't know.

**Okay, maybe I took a little bit of a break before getting this one out but I think I needed the time to truly think of what's going to happen. I really think you guys are going to like it. Like really, really like it. I love the idea. It's already my favorite. **

**You got to know how Gabriella is now and how she's moved on even though she kind of didn't and is still in love with Troy while she is engaged to Dylan. Yeah. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is much encouraged. **


	7. Part II: Chapter 2

**Alright, the response for the last chapter wasn't the best I've seen but I can understand that. The last chapter didn't have much action going on it. It kind of just stated facts of what was going on. Nobody likes to see Gabriella getting engaged to the wrong person though. But don't worry, I think this chapter will make up for it. Thanks to those who favorite/subscribed/reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical **

**Enjoy! **

The sun came slowly this morning. Dylan and I didn't have anything planned for the first week we're here except for getting used to it back here. Dylan hasn't been anywhere as hot as it is here and it's summer so he's not going to want to come out of the air conditioning for awhile. I can't imagine not going out so I'll probably ditch him one of these days. Next week is the big week. Our wedding planning kick off is next week and I think we've postponed enough. If anyone cares to ask me, I still can't believe I'm getting married.

After Sharpay and I came back home, we crashed in the living room. It was only for the rest of the morning but I slept like a baby. When I woke up, my muscles were sore from the excessive swimming earlier. Now, it's late in the afternoon and the hottest part of the day has passed. I'm just about to drag Dylan out to the mall or a nearby park because I'm tired of staying home.

"Dylan!" I yell from downstairs. I here only a shuffle but no verbal response. Just before I could run upstairs, the doorbell rang. My mother was out and other than Dylan and I no one was at home so I had no choice but to answer.

When I open the door, the air is completely knocked out of me. In a good way. In front of me right now are Jack and Lucille Bolton who are now slightly more wrinkly and white-haired than I last saw them.

"Oh my God!" I yelped. My eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Your mother told me you were coming to town so we thought we'd surprise you" Lucille spoke. I squealed and took them both into my arms at once.

"I can't believe it's you guys!" I scream and literally drag them inside.

Jack and Lucille Bolton kept in touch with my family even after Troy went away to college. They still came over to Thanksgivings and Christmas. I guess, you could say that even after Troy and I broke up our parents stayed strong together. Somehow, the first year they stayed with us they seemed hopeful that somehow Troy and I would get back together. Just as hopeful as I was.

"Is your mother home dearie?" Lucille asked once she got her coat off.

"No, she's still been out for some shopping. I'm sure she'll be home soon. Did you guys need anything?"

They both exchanged strange glances. I suddenly got the feeling that Jack and Lucille didn't come to my house just to see me. This was more important than that.

"Can we sit down here?" Jack said. "We can chat for awhile if that's okay with you" I smiled and strolled to the living room. We sat on the couch.

"Before we start saying anything" Jack started. "We'd like to congratulate you on your engagement. We're so happy things turned out well for you and don't worry, we'll be in the first row at the wedding"

"Thank you" I say "Dylan is upstairs. I'll make sure you meet him before you leave today" Both of them nodded.

Silence took over after that. Jack was holding Lucille's handing and gently stroking his thumb on the side of her hand and Lucille stared blankly into the ground. I couldn't take my eyes of off their expression.

"Jack? What's going on?" I questioned softly. They looked at each other again. Lucille gave her husband a nod before he turned his old eyes to mine again and opened his mouth to speak.

"Gabi ,sweetheart, it's Troy" he croaked.

My heart began a rapid chant. I winced inwardly at his name but just after the pain relieved, the possibilities came up. Now, I needed to know what was going on.

"He's dying"

At once, I was washed up under a strong black wave. My thoughts whirled around to incomprehensible measures. Like suddenly, I never moved on from me and Troy. I forgot about Dylan and I forgot about our marriage in three weeks. I forgot about swimming and college and my home in New York. I was suddenly completely deranged of my past and all I could think about right then was Troy.

"What?" I whispered.

As a doctor, I've learned to keep from wincing to medical explanation or slowly dying inside by the incredible pain I have for the family and the person who is getting treatment. Being a neurologist, I have it the worst but in recent months, I've been become immune to getting attached to my patients because I realize that not all the time is their death my fault. But when Jack and Lucille told me that Troy was diagnosed with aggressive glioblastoma, a fast-growing type of brain cancer, six years ago I could feel wells of tears rise to my eyes. Instinctively I blinked to steer myself away from crying but all it did was push the tears out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"When…when did he find out?" I asked through my tears.

There was a pause before Lucille started to ramble the story out to me. "After you and Troy came back from Michigan the first year of his college, he got a seizure in the middle of one of his classes. That's when they did a complete scan of his brain and found a small tumor. It was a cancerous cell. The doctors called and told us everything. When we drove up there, Troy was scared to death. The cancer was slow back then so it was easy to tame. The doctors got him on medicine and told him to take it easy for a few weeks after he was released from the hospital. Troy went to regular check-ups and started chemotherapy. Soon, the tumor died down at it became benign"

Lucille tucked her head in Jack's shoulder as he told the rest. "It wasn't until only a year ago that it came back. And it's gotten worse"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

The aged lady looked up at Jack and then at me. "Gabi, Troy knows you're here" I noticed her change in subjects but I didn't want to interrupt her.

"He wants to see you"

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet. I left Dylan at home because I wasn't ready for him to see Troy yet. Nor was I ready for him to see me when Troy was around. I didn't know what I was going to be like when I saw him. I didn't know if I was going to be angry, or sad or happy because right now all I feel is a pure numbness. I couldn't digest anything yet. At least not until I see him.

I blindly sat in the back seat of Jack's car and answered their occasional question with a yes or no. I watched as we got closer to the hospital. The last time I was here was when my grandmother died at the age of ten. We parked in the parking garage and walked the rest of the way to the hospital. When we entered the large building, the lady at the front desk recognized Jack and Lucille immediately.

"Well hello, Mr. Bolton! Here to see Troy again?" her cheery voice was one that I have heard many times before in the hospital I work in.

"Yes we are, Ida"

"And who's this?" she asked as she started to write down their names and correspondence to Troy on a nametag.

"She's a guest" Lucille says. "Troy's…friend" I acknowledged her hesitation but let it pass, still too distracted by the fact that I was going to see Troy after six years. My breaths started to become shallow as we walked down corridors ad into a small elevator.

"He knows every detail about what's going on in your life, Gabi" Lucille mentioned in the elevator.

"You mean, you…?" I could've guessed that every time I called Jack and Lucille our conversations would somehow reach their son but never did I figure that he would care so much to remember them and piece them together.

"He knows that you came to Albuquerque for your wedding. He knows what Dylan looks like from the picture you sent us. He knows that you're a doctor and he knows that you live in New York" Jack commented. I smiled a little, reassured by the fact that he took the time to get to know.

"We come here almost every day and he's always wanting to more about you. I wouldn't be surprised if he found your facebook page on that silly laptop of his" I laughed at this after considering that I didn't have a facebook page until only recently.

It wasn't until I actually got into a certain white door that I started to panic.

"We'll go in first" I nodded at this, thinking it was a good idea.

Finally, Lucille came back out the door to get me. I stepped inside as softly as I could as if I was stepping on a rose. I held my breath to the point where I didn't know which would give me more relief breathing in or breathing out. There was a concrete wall to form a small hallway before it opened up to the actual room. I bit my lip before I stepped into the room and found myself staring directly into my favorite pair of intense blue eyes.

It took a moment before I could look away from his eyes and gaze upon his whole figure. That's when everything hit me. Troy was sick. Really sick. He was actually dying. His brown hair was cut short from what it was in high school in a lazy fashion to a military style haircut that made him practically bald. His eyes had circles underneath them, signifying a different type of pain he was going through. "A thousand scorpions at once" my med school professor told me once. His jaw was outlined much too unhealthily with almost no cheek at all. The rest of his body looked absolutely skinny. Like I could lift him if I tried. His stance made my eyes teary again and a wad of saliva get stuck in my throat. I turned back to Jack and Lucille who were behind me.

"We'll be outside, honey" she said as she led Jack out of the room. I turned back only when I heard the door slam shut. Then, it was back at Troy.

He opened his mouth to speak and it looked like he was putting as much of his strength as he had just to talk. "Hey Ella"

That's all it took for those tears to start pouring again. I stepped closer to his bed.

"Hi Troy" I say, my voice weaker than his is.

He held his hand out for me to take. I did, again walking closer to him and then taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"How've you been?" I could see tears swell his eyes, too and I felt mine multiply. His voice became shaky. "Good?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line to stop a ridiculous sob from creeping up to my lips and then nodded. All in a moment, Troy's hands came up to my head and pulled me into his chest for a lopsided embrace. His quick movement opened my mouth and exploded that suppressed cry from my throat and once it started I could stop. I started to shake violently with my tears. And with me, Troy also cried all he wanted. We both stayed like that. For a long time we held in each other, just for holding's sake and we cried and cried until our faces were dry of salty water.

I let myself lay down next to Troy after awhile and while he sat up, I put my head on his chest and listened his heart beat. I took in his scent and a mix of the hospital's that rubbed off on him. I nuzzled into his torso, wishing never to go away. And finally, when I thought it was appropriate I asked him the question we both knew was coming. This time, to the right person.

"Why didn't you tell me, Troy?"

He took a breath before answer, a long one. "When I found out that I was sick all I could think about was you, Ella" I shifted my gaze, holding my skeptical expression for a less serious time. "You would sacrifice a whole year of high school to come be with me at the U of A" he said.

"That doesn't matter. You didn't even consider going to any other university even though you had plenty of scholarships"

"Being sick would've made the effort a waste, El. You mattered so much. You're future was going to be slaughtered by a sick boy. I couldn't have you, Gabriella. I was going to hospital trips instead of seeing you every weekend. I had to take barf bag everywhere and when I really got sick I couldn't get out of bed for the whole time. You were worth so much more and you deserved better"

I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't understand what he was saying at all. "What about the girl?" I asked, referring to the last phone call I made to him.

He took a longer time to answer this one. "As much as I wanted you to move on, the last thing I could do was to let you go so I thought if I made myself a little bit more open, I could get over it easily"

"So you decided to…" I said, more of a statement than a question. I placed my head back into the side of his chest again and just breathed for awhile.

Just then, Jack emerged from the door. "It's past six, Gabriella and Dylan called"

I nodded at Jack and lifted myself from Troy's side while his father left the room again. I twisted around carefully until I finally got myself out of it. Before leaving I gently sat next to Troy's face again.

"You look exhausted. Get some rest" I said, cupping his chest and running my fingers through the edges of his hair. I grabbed my coat from the chair opposite of his bed and turned around to leave.

Before I could reach the door, Troy spoke up "Do you love him, Ella?" His voice had depth and pain written all over it. I stopped dead in my steps and turned around slowly. His lip was quivering and his eyes were full of water. I couldn't stand watched him like this. Cautiously, I walked toward him again and sat on the edge of his bed, closer to his face than I have been in years. I closed my eyes and drifted down to press my lips on to his. I didn't think of what this would mean to Troy or what this kiss would mean to me. All I thought of was how much I wanted it to happen. But, my lips only got to peck the side of his head. I opened my eyes, confused. Troy had turned his head on purpose so that I would miss his mouth.

"Don't do this to me" he whimpered. I winced, another wave of tears dawned on my eyes as reality flashed before me with two hazel eyes and a name called Dylan.

I drew my face back and took one of his hands in mine. "I already told you how hard it was for me to let you go"

"Don't let me go" I say, without thinking.

"Please, Ella. It took you five years to move on and find someone else. I'm going to really be gone in less than one year, what do you do then? You can't put yourself through all of this _again_. If you don't want to think of yourself then think of me. It'll kill me more than this disease to know that you're putting your life aside for mine"

"Troy, I love you" I pleaded.

"What are you going to say to Dylan? You are getting married in three weeks. Are you going to tell him that you want to get back to your dying ex-boyfriend? You know he's going to say the same thing I did"

"But-"

"But nothing, Ella! I know you love me. And I love you so much, baby. I never stopped. I know it hurts but it's going to hurt much less when I die. Trust me!" He was yelling now, with both hands on my demented, sobbing face and his fingers threaded into my hair. He was holding me like I was the one with cancer, like I was the one that was in pain, like I was the one who was dying. I shriveled up in his arms and suddenly, he was the stronger one. I placed my head on his shoulders and wept like a baby.

Just five minutes later, I came out of the room to face Jack and Lucille. They looked up at me, smiled sympathetically and lifted themselves off of their seats. While they began walking toward the elevator, my feet stayed stuck to where I was. They were half way to the elevator when they realized I wasn't following them. They turned.

"Can you guys let Dylan know that I'm fine" I ask. "I'd like to stay with Troy tonight"


	8. Part II: Chapter 3

**Okay…I did say that I wanted to make a couple of 'bonus' chapters in this story so here it is. I think this is not going to be the last one but it's going to be one of the few I'm going to do. This is as actually the first time I wrote anything in Troy's perspective so this is going to be new for me as well. Well, I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Troy _

When I woke up this morning and found Gabriella knocked out next to me, I was thrown back to six years ago when we were still together. I watched her breathing as she slept, scrunched up between me and wall of the hospital and believed that if I died today I would be as happy as ever. I couldn't stop my lungs from heaving when the realization came upon me that this really wasn't reality. I cry more often than any man should but I guess if you know that everything that you know as life is going to stop in a year, than you shouldn't be judged for anything. It takes all the strength I have for me to hold myself from kissing her right now. I never imagined seeing her again and I never thought it would be this easy to fall in love with her again.

In a matter of moments, Gabriella stirred next to me. Her head was on my bony shoulder with hands tucked between my skin and her face. I lifted my hand quietly and brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. Her hair smelled like a mix of lavender fresh soap. It was silky in my fingers. Her skin was like butte. Just everything about her amazed me. I couldn't stop thinking about all those times that I had her in my arms, poised forever in happiness and a guaranteed pass to paradise. Those times when I could wrap her up in a blanket and nothing else, when I could have her all to myself, when the only thing that got me up in the morning was her goofy morning face. I could put my head on her chest and listen to her lively heart beat. I could run the tips of my fingers up and down her legs as much as I wanted. When I could get her in my car, roll the top off and just drive for miles without worrying about anything else. The wind in our hair, smiles on our faces and each other in our arms.

Now, the closest I get to those moments are in my dreams. Gabriella belongs to someone else. What a lucky bastard. I didn't know that Gabriella was getting married until a week ago. At least, it felt like that. Each day in this damn hospital is a living hell, the longest time in my life. I get through the day by looking out the only window in this room. I've been stuck here for almost four weeks now, just as soon as the tumor in my head seemed to have accelerated.

The doctors are wary about doing anything to me. They just keep me here and wait. Wait for something to happen. Wait for me to die.

Next to me, Gabriella shivered again. Her face was closer to mine than it had been before. My breath hitched as I took in her scent fully. I could feel a soft purr in my throat, a moan almost, form. I held it in until it died. As slow as ever, I grasped the blanket with my feet and shook it up to my waist so that I could grab it. I pull it over Gabriella just until her face. She snuggled into it, deeper into my side. I sighed for the hundredth time this morning and closed my eyes, letting a light slumber take over.

When I woke up next, Gabriella was hovering over me, like an angel. It took a minute for her face to become clear. As soon as I opened my eyes, her face lit up in a smile. I reflected it back, drowsily.

"I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything?" she said. Without even thinking over it, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Brownies"

She chuckled heartily. "At nine in the morning….right" she leaned down and pressed her lips to my forehead. I smiled widely taking in her jokey mood even though I was serious about the brownies.

"I'll be back in no time" She squeezed my hand and I felt it tingle only seconds after her figure vanished. I gave out a slow breath, turned my head to side and closed my eyes again.

I don't remember when drowned back into sleep again but the next thing I remember is being woken up a shuddering brain in my head. I moaned softly. The searing pain lashed out like a wave and silenced fully. One moment I dizzied then I was completely thrown in unconsciousness for how long I don't know but immediately after becoming aware again, my chest heaved and I could feel my heart start a rapid chant. My muscles locked momentarily and instantly were thrown into an uncontrollable rage. Panic overwhelmed me the moment I recognized my state. I was having a seizure. I tried to gasp for air but I could only muster up short breaths. My body trembled wildly in shock and my lungs burned for air. In the gaps that my brain was giving me between my aggressive shaking, I gathered as much strength as I could to turn over and reach toward the red button above my head. The more I tried to press down on the button, the more I got closer to the ultimate breach. I was going to get knocked out any moment and I had to let someone know. With one last shove, I reached for the button but my weight shifted entirely over to the edge of my bed. I was flung off the bed and smashed to the ground, the hospital bed falling closely behind me. I hit the ground first and then the bed came down on me, pressing my whole body into the ground.

Faintly, as I was sucked down into the unknown I heard an angelic voice. "Troy!" Then, I plunged into blackness.

I woke up with another head ache about an hour later. I was still on the ground. My eyes blinked, adjusting to the light. This headache wasn't as bad as the last one, just the hangover from the seizure. I lifted my head as I attain awareness over my whole body. I was in a familiar position, uncomfortable but effective. Commonly known as the 'recovery position', my legs were locked around each other, my body on its side, my head resting on numb arm and the other over my head. I took a deep breath, easing my lungs from the burn that I remembered having just earlier.

"Troy?" Two feet stepped toward me, small ones with the cutest toes in the world. The body bent down and I saw Gabriella's face. I smiled to myself. If this was heaven, I loved it here.

"How are you feeling?" She said softly. "Come on. I brought you something to eat" I took the hand she held out to me and lifted myself up. I looked around for the nurse who put me in the recovery position but to my surprise I found no one. It was only Gabriella.

She sat me down on the bed which was back up on its feet again and gave me a glass of fresh, cold water with a tablet. My medication.

"How did you know-" I started to ask how she knew all these things.

"I'm a professional brain doctor, Troy. Degree in neurology" she shrugged like it was no big deal but I was impressed. Of course, I shouldn't have expected less.

I grinned at her and leaned my head against the wall. She sat on the chair next to me and just stared at me with an expression I couldn't quite comprehend.

"There's someone I want you to meet" she told me. I froze just for a second. I knew who she was talking about immediately. A flash of anxiety rushed through me. I couldn't stop her from going but I didn't want to see him either. Gabriella left the room just for a second before coming back in with a smile on her face. Her hand was holding his and leading him inside.

Aw, hell no. She really wanted to me to see him, to talk to him. Why? Why would she do this to me? I stared at the man before even smiling at him. I told her to move on and as if that wasn't hard enough she's introducing me to her fiancé. I gave out a really long, quiet sigh just to myself. My head dizzied for a second but I shook it off.

"Troy, this is Dylan and Dylan this is Troy" she introduced us then stepped back for a second. "Jack wanted to talk to me outside so" I gritted my teeth together as she left easily. Again, I asked myself why I had to through this torture.

Dylan put his hand to me and I took it politely. "It's nice to meet you, Troy. I have heard a lot about you" he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dylan" Ha. Yeah, right.

Half of me thought this whole thing was a joke. I felt like complete crap and Gabriella put me up to meet her soon-to-be husband just made me feel worse. But something about Dylan grabbed my eyes. His easy-goingness turned to something serious and suddenly, I couldn't have been more drawn to my ex-girlfriend's fiancé any time.

"Look, Troy" He paused, hesitating for a second. "There have been times when Gabriella sobbed the whole night and the only thing she would say was your name over and over again"

"She wouldn't explain anything to me. I got to know what happened when I talked to her mother just over three months ago. That was when I decided that I wanted to marry Gabriella. I wanted to give her the best life ever" He recessed momentarily. "To be honest, I thought you were a bastard for what you did to Ella. I thought you were a jerk. But, when Mr. and Mrs. Bolton told me the whole story after Gabriella didn't come home last night, I completely changed my perspective"

I saw his eyes become red and I saw a slow wince on his face as if he were holding in a sob. "Troy, I have to say thank you for letting her go. Thank you so much for letting her come to me. And if I knew this about this before, I would've come straight to you before I proposed. So, I want to ask you now. Will you please give me permission to wed your Ella?"

This made me stop. Stop whatever I was thinking about of this introducing to fiancé crap and all of judgments on this guy. I almost glared at what he said before my heart gave out. I couldn't do this anymore. As much as I wanted, I couldn't hate the guy that Gabriella loved because obviously, there has to be some reason why she loves him. And for that, I'm thankful. It would make my job as the sick person in her life a whole lot easier.

"Why are you asking?" I spell out weakly. "You don't need to ask"

"Troy, you don't know how much Gabriella still loves you. Every moment I'm with her she's always lost. It got worse when she agreed to marry me. Her face was always guilty, like she was doing something viciously criminal. She chose to belong to you, Troy. Most of all, she wants you to be happy. And I want her to be happy. So if her happiness means your happiness, then I would do anything in my right mind to make you happy"

"And what makes you think that asking to marry Ella would make me happy?" I say through the already formed tears in my eyes.

"Because you love her, too"

When he said that right then, I felt vulnerable as hell. God damn it, Dylan was a good guy. He was one of a kind. I took a deep breath and sucked in my sorrow for just one more minute.

"Do you promise to love to the ends of the Earth?" I ask

"I already do, Troy"

"Do you promise to stand by her in any given moment and keep her safe?"

"Unless she forces me away"

I winced and took a deep breath in. Slowly, I nodded at him. I couldn't speak what I didn't want to say so I just forced out some form of a 'yes'.

"Thank you" he said. "Thank you so much".

Dylan got up slowly and walked out of the room, leaving me in silence. I looked out my window again and saw the glorious sun sending its rays down onto the flat land. In that moment as a tear slid down my cheek, I wondered if I could die any sooner.

**Well? Was it okay for the first time? From the next chapter we're going back to Gabriella. At first, I didn't want to put this up but I thought that it was important for you guys to know what Troy was thinking in all of this. A little extra now and then is okay. I really hope you liked it and I encourage you to tell me. Thanks so much for your support guys! I appreciate it! **


	9. Part II: Chapter 4

**Wow. The response for the last chapter was awesome! I completely enjoyed your reviews, guys, thank you so much. I guess, we're going to have more of the Troy perspective from now on. I'm glad I got to put that up. **

**Anyway, we're back to Gabriella for now. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Gabriella?" My head turned automatically to my name. It was Jack. Lucille was with my mother now, making lunch for all of us when we get back home so Jack was here alone. It is rare to see Jack without his wife nowadays. It's a common happening, in my patients too, when the family becomes vulnerable. I've seen them crumble before my eyes, from the start of the patient's treatment to the moment they pass on. It's the most heartbreaking part of being a neurologist.

I smiled at Jack and nodded at him. "Now that Dylan and Troy are away" he says. "There something very urgent I need to talk to you about"

This caused heartburn in my chest. How can anything be more disturbing than Troy's disease? Immediately, my mind began an endless list of possible add-ons to what Troy has but I stopped it.

"Sure, Jack" I say. I turn my body now, readying myself for whatever's coming.

"Not here" he said, hesitating a little. "Can we go somewhere a little bit more comfortable" .

I nodded again. He gave me a weak smile and gestured me to follow me. I couldn't make out what he wanted to say to me or where he wanted to go so I just followed his lead, hoping to myself that no one else I loved was dying.

It's raining out, a gloomy day. Jack and I walked just outside the hospital to the next door Starbucks.

"Take a seat. Do you want anything special?" he offered. As much as I loved coffee, I was totally out of the mood. I needed to know what was going on.

"Whatever you're getting is fine with me, Jack" I say in my sweetest.

Just five minutes later, he is back with two cups of warm coffee. He placed one in front of me and sat down with the one in his other hand. Jack took a slow sip of coffee before glancing up at me again. He eyes seemed more aged than I have ever seen them.

"Gabi, I understand that you're a doctor now" I nodded and gave Jack a twisted smile. "Specializing in neurology?" I agreed again with a nod. "Gabriella, I understand fully that you have a wedding on the way but the group that is dealing with Troy's treatment needs your help"

I took in a silent breath. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"Everything has already been set. The team is going to give you a full history of Troy's treatment and everything they are planning. I've checked contracts and it seems that as long as you are on vacation, you need any permission to work here for awhile. Gabi, all I'm asking is that you help us as long as you're here. Past your wedding, everything is up to you. But please, just for now, won't you help? We all need you. Troy needs you"

It only took a moment to consider it. I guess it's just the way Jack said it because I was touched by what he told me. "Jack" I say to erase the desperation in his eyes. "I'll do it".

"Oh thank you" a new emotion filled his eyes now and I instantly new that was a glimmer of hope. "Thank you so much, Gabriella. Knowing that you're going to be there for Troy now, just brings me so much peace. Thank you so much" Jack took my right hand off of the table and gave it a wet kiss. My heart melted just a little more.

"Jack, there is one thing" I interrupt. "I have to tell this to Dylan before I start working" My voice was almost a whisper as I reluctantly told him that.

His joy disappeared suddenly and seriousness took its place. "Of course, Gabi" he said. "The hospital will be ready when you are"

When Jack and I came back to the hospital, the sun ad miraculously come out. It shone its rays on the wet land, making the grounds shine. Dylan was already out of Troy's room by the time we got there, too. I held his hand all the way home.

Dinner had passed and everyone returned to their own rooms when I finally got the nerve to tell him but once the door to our room was closed, Dylan gave me a long kiss that obliterated everything I wanted to say. I tried to soothe his wild need but seeing as I might be hurting him soon, I chose to just give him what he wanted.

Two hours later, we were still awake. I didn't know what he was thinking but all that I could wrap my head around was the fact that I still needed to tell him about my new job as Troy's doctor. I took a deep breath and lifted my head from his bare chest to look up at his face, hoping that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He didn't. When I caught his big brown eyes in mine, he gave me a cheeky grin and seized my lips in another kiss. I winced into it, knowing what it would lead to next. He rolls on top of me now and starts a familiar pattern of kissing.

"Dylan" I say, cautiously."I have to talk to you". I don't know how to grab his attention. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm thinking that we're already naked; it's not going to take forever if we do it again but I shut that part of my brain off completely. Dylan, however, couldn't be turned off. His lips were on my neck now.

"Dylan, please" I begged. My brain started panicking. What should I do? I was thrown back to Troy. A flash of his face was all it took for my breathing to hold and a wave of pain wash through me. I grimaced into Dylan's aggressive kisses again. I looked away from his face and my eyes landed out the window and straight onto a bright white orb in the sky. Again, Troy entered my mind. I pursed my lips as tears whelmed in my eyes.

"Dylan!" I screamed. My hand struck the side of his face. The sound of the slap filled the room. My eyes were burning with tears that had already found their way out down the side of my cheek. I pushed Dylan off of me and raised myself until I sat on the side of the bed, white sheets wrapped around my body. I looked out of the window again and stared at the Moon as more tears slid out. I felt ridiculously malicious, like I've committed a sin.

"Gabi, I-"the last thing I wanted to hear was reasoning from Dylan.

"Jack asked me if I wanted to help the doctors who work Troy's. He said that Troy's doctors needed more hands than they have. They need me" I explained, my voice was wavy with held sobs but it was as strict as I could make it.

"I said yes" I finished.

Dylan took a deep, noisy breath. " I don't have a say in this?"

I didn't know how to reply. I was angry with Dylan for not listening to me. For putting aside something so important for what he wanted. But I knew that he was my fiancé and I knew that if I hurt him to tonight than I would regret it forever. Still, that was the truth. I was going to help Troy no matter what Dylan said and I can't lie to him.

After a moment's pause, I shook my head slowly. Dylan collapsed onto the bed again and out of the corner of my eye I saw him cover his face with his arm, sighing deeply. My anger vanished immediately because I knew he was hurt. I stay frozen on the edge of the bed for sometime before sighing and moving to the closet to put some clothes on.

Even before any of this happened, I knew tonight would lead me back into the water. So, I grabbed the car keys from Dylan's pants and headed out toward Lava Springs with the key to the pool gate safely tucked away in my purse.

* * *

The next day, I woke up roasting on a lazy chair next to the pool. I don't remember sleeping but I do remember being extremely exhausted after long hours in the pool. I glanced at my phone to find the time. It was past nine. Sighing to myself again, I got up and decided that it was best to take a shower here at Lava Springs and borrow a pair of Sharpay's clothes before heading to the hospital.

The cool water on my skin from the shower felt extremely nice after coming out of the scorching morning sun. I was reluctant when I came out but just Troy's waiting face gave me enough push to get out.

I called my mother and left a message to let her know that I had gone to the hospital. I didn't call Dylan. I didn't know what to say to him. The whole car ride to the airport I was thinking about him though. Dylan was such a nice guy. He isn't ruled by his emotions and I shouldn't have slapped him last night. I shouldn't have left like that either. But, I don't know what came over me. All I could think about then was Troy and making love to Dylan when Troy was all alone in a hospital, literally dying with every breath. I got mad at Dylan for no reason but for my own satisfaction. Now, I don't know what he thinks of me. I've never raised my hand to Dylan, it wasn't even considered. Last night was different. And I hope Dylan knows that.

When I arrived at the hospital, Cheryl the front desk manager was expecting me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Montez. Jack called and let me know what was going on. Is that why you're here today?"

I nodded with a smile. Cheryl got up from her seat with a grin.

"I'll take you to Dr. Kaden, now, then. He'll tell you everything you need to know" She lifted her small body off of the chair and gestured for me to follow her. I did. We walked behind the front counter and through a doorway that was for 'Staff only'. As we walked through the hallways of the hospital, I observed the place and got familiar with its settings. I smiled at a few people who gazed at me like they were wondering why I was here. We passed a couple of offices before we finally reached the one that Cheryl stopped at.

"This is it" she said before knocking on the glass window of the door. "Let me know if you need anything" Cheryl gave me a smile and then open the door for me to walk into the room.

"Come in" said a voice inside. And I did slowly as if music was going to play for my entrance. "Ah Mrs. Montez" A man behind a large wooden desk smiled up at me and strolled over to me. He stuck a hand out.

"Gabriella" I say to him, introducing myself easily.

"Then its Shawn for me as well" I grinned at him. Dr. Kaden was a tall doctor with brown hair that is cut short and brown eyes. His smile showed off an adorable dimple on his left cheek. He seemed like a very nice person and was definitely older than me by a few years. He seemed experienced and aged over the work here at the hospital.

"Well, then, Gabriella" he started. "We should start working shouldn't we?" Shawn guided me out of the room and through the hallway that Cheryl took me in just a few minutes ago.

Instead of leading me out of the door again he took me inside another small room. This one was dimly lit and filled with shelves. In these shelves, were vast amounts of files of every single patient that was ever registered into this hospital. Shawn led me to a table in the very back of the room and flicked on a bright white just above it. A file was ready on the table for us to look at.

Shawn took the other side of the table while I stayed the side we arrived on. He handled the file first, taking it in his hands and opened it. I watched and listened as Dr. Kaden guided me through the last six years I've missed.

The first document in the file was a form. I recognized it as the first one everyone must file when they are charged into the hospital. This one was dated six years back.

"Troy Bolton was first diagnosed with brain cancer six years ago. He went through intense chemotherapy and two weeks of stay in the hospital. At the end of these two weeks, Troy was discharged from the hospital and given about a month of nothing to do but rest. He kept his classes at minimum and if he had any head pain whatsoever he was immediately directed to the hospital. Every week, he came in for a punctual scan and another session of radiation before leaving. About three months passed before the tumor in his brain died down and became benign. His weekly checkups became monthly ones and we didn't have to worry much. Just one year ago, Troy came in through emergency due to a seizure in the middle of dinner at the table. After scans and tests, we found that the tumor in his brain was back and fatal. Troy said that he was completely fine just a month before seizure"

I listened and nodded frequently as Dr. Kaden explained all of Troy's medical history. He showed me all of the x-rays and before and after pictures.

"What happened in the month before the seizure? No symptoms of a returned tumor?" Shawn eyed me and pursed his lips.

"Troy said that he was going through frequent migraines and many days he couldn't leave his apartment without getting lightheaded after standing" he paused for me to take in this. "but, see, Miss. Montez, he didn't tell us this until about three months after his seizure. This is when we started submitted Troy back into the hospital and started giving him daily treatment"

This caught me off guard. "Wait, hold on Dr. Kaden. You're telling me that you guys didn't start any treatment on Troy until _three months _after his seizure? Aren't you supposed to start immediately after the tumor triggers?" My voice wad strict, almost demanding an answer from Shawn. This wasn't acceptable.

"We were giving him checkups every month and a radiation session like we did before, Miss. Montez"

I nodded even though I wasn't satisfied with his answer. They were going beyond the rules in this case. No wonder Troy was in such a bad state so soon.

"Anyway, after three months we started very small doses of chemo every week-"

I had to interrupt this time. What kind of treatment is this? "Wait! What do you mean '_very small doses of chemo'_? Doctor Kaden, I don't understand the kind of treatment plan you're giving your patient. Troy Bolton has aggressive glioblastoma which means the more therapy he receives the faster he can heal. We don't want that tumor to grow! What's the meaning of this? It doesn't even seem like you are helping Troy!" I scolded him viciously. I was enraged at the amount of time they put into taking care of Troy.

Shawn rushed to save himself. He seemed all but panicking about his minimal care. "Dr. Montez, you seem to understand the situation here" he said. I huffed. "It's not the hospital that's not giving him optimal healing. Troy has been refusing any type of treatment we try on him!"

A moment's silence washed over me. I took in a sharp breath through my mouth as my eyes went wide. Suddenly, I realized that it wasn't the doctor's here at Albuquerque Hospital that needed my help. It was Troy. He needed me more than ever. He needed me to take care of him and put him through the treatment that he needs to survive. And most of all, Troy needs me to stop him from killing himself.

**Oh, look how the tables have turned! Thanks for subscribing/favoriting/reviewing!**


	10. Part II: Chapter 5

**Okay, I know this one is out unacceptably late BUT it's still here and I haven't abandoned the story. Anyway, from now on, I'm pretty sure I can get chapters for you guys really frequently. Also, FYI – I am going to go out of town for a month SO I won't be able to type. That's in like three weeks so we're good though. A chapter a day or two will make up for all of the that. It's not like this is going to be the longest story every *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. **

**Let's get started, shall we? **

In the two summers that Troy and I were together we had a tremendous amount of time. Of course, neither of us knew that time would be wrenched out from beneath us. But in the time we had, the only thing we did was dream. Wherever we were, whatever we were doing, we were always dreaming of our future together. And one of those dreams popped into my head when Dr. Kaden told me the last piece of Troy's medical history. This dream was our favorite. Out of this one many of our other dreams sprouted. And in this dream, we're on a boat. We wanted to sail every ocean and every body of water including near the Caribbean, around Hawaii, the Indian Ocean, and the Mediterranean Sea, around Greenland and Alaska. We would go everywhere and never worry about returning home until we absolutely wanted to do so.

So, when Dr. Kaden finished speaking and led me back to Troy's hospital room, I began reviving this reverie. It became a thriving desire again and suddenly, I wanted to make it come true.

I pushed on the door to Troy's room with Shawn behind me. I pause and then step back. "Dr. Kaden, I would like to speak to Troy alone. I hope you understand".

He shakes his head in approval then steps back. I enter the room. In the short arch just before the actual opening to his room, I took a deep breath and slowed down my pace. I turn the corner and then see Troy there gazing out of the large window.

Troy took one look at me, his eyebrows rising and then his eyeballs moving as if he were starting to rolling his eyes but then stopping short. I forgot that I was wearing one: Sharpay's clothing which means they were much more 'showier' than mine and two: I was wearing a white 'doctor-y' coat which means he knows something is up.

When I take a step toward him, he exhales sharply and then says, "Okay, yell at me. I'm ready"

I consider smiling at this but I don't. I consider starting to yell at him too but I decide not yet. Instead, I walk silently up to his bed, sit down on the chair in front of it and then start to shout.

"You refused treatment? What the hell were you thinking? Troy, you could be in such a better state than you are now. You really want to be sick? I can't believe this? Everything would have been so much easier if you just allowed receiving treatment. You could live longer. You could get out of here and-"

"Yeah? And then what?" My heart jumped. His eyes looked directly into mine piercing anything that's in there. "I make it out and then what? I get a job? I find a girl? I get married? To who? Ella, my life isn't about what I am and where I get to. It's about who I'm with. What am I supposed to do when you're happily married with someone else?"

In a second, I shattered. Everything, all my ideas of why Troy would try to kill himself disappeared. It was because of me. And to me, it was the most vulgar, incredibly horrific thing. I was disgusted with myself. How could I? I could feel those tears swell in my eyes.

I swallowed. "Oh, Troy" I moan. I notice his eyes are red and teary as well. I move to the edge of his bed. "Why?" I whisper as the tears started slide down to just underneath my eye.

His watery eyes stared at me while he took my hand to his heart. "Because I love you" .

I shut my eyes tight and tilted it as I soaked the words in. Troy cupped my cheek and I nuzzled into it. I never imagined everything turning like this. Our dream popped back into my head again.

"Troy" I sigh. "Let's leave".

His eyes scrunched in ever so slightly in confusion while his fingers twirled around in my hair.

"Let's go away. Remember when we dreamed? We dreamed of going off in a boat?" I slid forward toward Troy more. "Let's do that right now. We'll just go for a few days…"I scanned his face looking for anything that would give me an answer to what he might say. "Please?"

Finally, after a long moment of staring he replied, "Okay". I gasp and fling my arms around Troy's neck, bringing him close to me in an embrace. I squeal like a little girl. And for the first time in a really long time, I felt Troy's stifled body press his fingers to my back and give in to my hug. Right then, I felt as if Troy and I had never grown up. I was that freshman again and he the junior.

I pull back and tell Troy, "I'll make sure everything is perfect!". I kissed Troy on his cheek and turned to skedaddle out of that room right away.

"Dr. Kaden?" I call out immediately after bolting out of the door. My voice is still smothered will enthusiasm when I leave the room. I swallow and exhale. "Would it be okay if I take Troy out for some time?"

"You mean on vacation?" he asks.

I nod.

"As long as you follow his prescription and take all his medicinal material with you just in case his seizures act again" he says cautiously.

I nod again. Then say, "I will"

"Then, I don't see any problem"

I give him a smile. "We'll leave this Friday, then".

"I'll make sure that you're equipped with everything that you need for Troy" he finishes. "And for today, Miss. Montez, we're done working as well. I won't need you for anything else as of today. It's nice meeting you" he said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

I take it, gladly. "It's my pleasure, Shawn" I shake his hand and watch while Dr. Kaden makes his way back to his office.

When he disappears, I turn back into Troy's room. I walk quickly to find with his head in his hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask and he immediately jolts up.

"Yeah, headache that's all" I give him an assuring nod as I sit down on the edge of his bed again. He smiles at me. "So, we're going this Friday?"

I give him a skeptical look.

"These doors aren't sound proof, Ella" he says. I grin.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to take off for now" I informed. "I have to tell everyone else" .

He nods. I cup his face and give him a slow kiss on the cheek. I move to his ear, then and whisper, "I love you too, Troy" before kissing him again and then getting up to leave. Troy doesn't say anything as I leave.

* * *

Later that night dinner I broke the news to my family, including Dylan. Everyone said it was so nice of me to take him out for awhile. Jack, Lucille and my mother knew about Troy's suicidal condition so they understood why I would do this. All but Dylan said some meaning of praise. Dylan didn't say a word to me. Until that is when I was packing my suitcase in my room.

After last night with my outburst, I haven't spoken to Dylan at all. I am kind of avoiding him. He approaches me when everyone else had gone to bed, of course. I see him come into the room out of the corner of my eye. I turn to grab a piece of clothing out of my dresser just to evade eye contact.

"So, I guess that's it then" he says. I freeze. "Us. We're done?" he asks although it sounds more of a statement than a question. I look down to my fingers and the pink camisole that I'm holding.

"I don't know, Dylan" I croak.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" His voice rose. I cowered. "You don't know that our wedding is in two weeks but you're going off to California with Troy anyway? You don't know that you have been leaving me at home all this time? You don't know that I keep thinking that what's between you and Troy means nothing at all to me but really, it hurts so much?"

My breath staggered, threatening more tears. "No, Dylan" I whisper to him, turning around. I realized that he's gotten extremely close to me. I take a step back almost fearfully but Dylan grabs my cheeks and crashes his mouth onto mine. He kisses me harder until a bewildering pain fills my lips. I struggle against him, closing my eyes letting me tears fall onto my face. I drop the camisole in my hands and push him away, falling back onto my bed. I hide my face. My grimace stays with me as I turn back.

"I didn't know that he still loved me! I didn't know that it would hurt so much to bring you here! I didn't know it ruin our engagement if I see Troy again!" I shout. ""I didn't know that it would be so easy to fall in love with him!"

Dylan's mouth drops. "Dylan, I loved you so much. I really did. I loved that you made me forget him for some time and that you stood by me all those times when I missed him so much. I loved that you would keep me even though you had so many girlfriends that were so much more loyal to you than I was. I loved that you would be so completely different than him so that I could love you even more. And, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be more for you"

"But, now that you have him again, you can just forget about me, right?" he said and then, just like that Dylan walked out of my room. A few minutes later I heard the front door of my house creek open and then close. I heard a car rive up in the driveway and then I listened to it until I couldn't hear it anymore.

* * *

Friday morning came soon enough for Troy and I. I booked tickets earlier that night for San Francisco. It took the shortest time to reach our getaway than anywhere else. We would leave from the San Francisco Bay Area on a rented boat and go off into the Pacific Ocean until the only thing we can see is the great blue in front of us and a thin line of California behind us.

Dylan left yesterday afternoon back to New York where he would join work again and continue his life without me. I wished him very well with a kiss on the cheek. I still don't know if things with Dylan were meant to be like this. If we were really not meant for each other but somehow when he left, after he kissed me on the lips lightly and gazed at me in our last hug, I think I was forgiven for everything I did to him.

Now, it's about 3:00AM in the morning as I'm kidnapping Troy from the hospital. Only Dr. Kaden and Cheryl know of our escape in the hospital and even though, I know things will get out of hand when we leave I also know it's worth it.

"Come on" I hurry to Troy as I help him into a suit jacket. Before coming here, I packed Troy's clothing from his house myself and drove here to change him into a nicer pair of clothes. Right now, he's in a pair of clean jeans, a pure white turtleneck and the black suit jacket that I just put on him. Troy turned around and looked down to me. I gathered the hair in the front of my head to the back and clipped it back there so it would stay out of the way. I was wearing a lavender single strap dress with a white sweater over it. It has been a long time since I wore something this casual and so to say summer-y.

"Ella" Troy said as he pulled me closer to him. "Dad told me about Dylan" I put my cheek against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could hear his heart beat loudly. It's been such a long time since I've hugged him standing up that I forgot how tall he is and how short I was. I glanced up at his face again and moved my hands up to his head, running them over his tiny hairs. It felt wonderful.

"Yeah" I sung. "I guess, we weren't-"

Abruptly, Troy reached down and captured my lips in his. Instantly, my heart gave out an enormous thud and started a rapid chant. Tingles coursed through my body as I kissed Troy back. In just a matter of moments, I went from hesitating and surprise to a complete relaxation. I sighed into his kisses as he continued smothering me with them. But, all too quickly, he stopped and froze.

"Oh, God!" he breathed turning his face away from me. "Ella, I'm sorry. It won't happen again" he apologized hastily. I looked at him, confused.

"What? Troy, its okay. I-"Someone coughed behind us. Troy looked up and let go of my waist immediately.

"We're running out of time. Let's get moving" It was Jack. I smiled, taking Troy's hand and leading him out of the hospital.

An hour later, Troy and I were on the flight, lounging in the first class seat for an hour and a half flight to San Francisco. When we landed, we took a taxi straight to the bay area where we boarded our already ready boat borrowed from my best friend by the name of Sharpay. And like Sharpay's reputation, the boat was extremely luxurious.

By sunset on Friday, Troy and I had already set sail and San Francisco was getting small behind us. Troy was our captain and me; well I just hung out around him considering the fact that there was no one else on the boat.

The sun was sending vibrant colors out into the sky, almost blindingly. It shone off of the blue ocean. I sighed staring off in the distance knowing that this is where I really wanted to be. Just behind me, a slow jazz music started to play. I turned to see Troy standing there next to his ancient portable speakers, in short and white t-shirt now, with his hand extending out.

"May I?" he asked me. I giggled and took his hand twirling into his arms. We danced graciously, slowly around the small deck of Sharpay's boat. When the song stopped, I was leaning on the wooden overhead of the boat. I reached up to place my lips onto Troy's, carefully. He bent down and let me spoil his luscious lips but as soon as I thought he would respond, Troy pulled away.

"Ella, no" He tried to pull my arms from around his neck.

"Why?" I whined. "Dylan's gone, Troy, you know that. I want you" I kissed him again harder than before.

"El" he cautioned slowly, stepping back.

"Troy" I whimpered. "Please" I was almost begging. Begging for him to loosen up, to give himself to me. I knew why he would do this. Why he wouldn't want to get close to me even when Dylan was out of my life but I wanted him so much. I wanted this.

Swiftly, Troy gave in. He crushed my body back onto the overhead and kissed me more ferociously than ever before. His hand felt its way up my dress grazing on the skin of my stomach and cupping one of my breasts from underneath the protection of my bra. I felt a familiar throb at my core which triggered a carless moan. Easily, I hooked one leg onto his waist followed by the other and propelled myself up. I cradled Troy's head in my hands as he carried me down a staircase, taking me to our abode under the deck.

"Baby" Troy groaned once we landed safely on the bed. I drowned in bliss, kissing his lip fully as Troy and I basked in ecstasy, drinking up each other as we were with a complete rawness. We were reunited together. Finally.

**Gah! That should be the hardest chapter yet. I'm not so much of a explicit-ness fan, people, so don't expect more than that. I understand how it could be confusing but don't give up on me, everything will be completely unraveled in the next chapter. Part Two is coming to a close end, geysers. Guess there is going to be a Part Three after all. **

**Alrighty, please review! Thanks so much !**


	11. Part II: Chapter 6

**Nothing really to say, lovelies! Let's just start… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

It only took the strong morning sea breeze to wake up the next morning. Another breath and I remember where I am. I could feel Troy's slow caresses up and down my arm and his occasional lips on my shoulder. I sighed, taking a deep breath in and letting it go heavily. I turned my torso to face Troy and then opened my eyes. Immediately, I was met with his face. He was still tired. There was one thing in his eyes that shone out past anything else I would've expected.

"You're upset" I stated. He breathed, just staring into my eyes like I haven't said anything at all.

Finally, he opened up with his fingers combing my hair. "You know hard it's going to be for you when I die?"

I frowned. "Troy" I complain, turning my body over completely now.

"Ella, I don't want to hurt you"

" Oh, shut up" I tell him strictly. Swiftly, I swing my body onto his turning us over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I didn't drag you out to the middle of the ocean to get a pep talk on how suicidal I'm going to be when you die" I string my fingers in his hair and lean down to kiss him slowly. "Just for a few days, we forget everything" I say to him when I pull back, just above his lips. I attach my lips to his again.

"Fine" he agrees with his eyes still closed. He opens his eyes and then says, "Just promise me one thing" I nod for him to continue while he puts both hands on my cheeks. I clutch his hand on my left cheek. "You won't think of killing yourself –or anything bad- when it happens".

I stare at Troy. "Why are you so sure that you're going to die?" I ask him.

"Is that a no?"

"No" I say. "Answer me first"

"I asked first"

"But I'm more important"

He chuckles. "I'm not sure" he finally says. "Just in case I do. Which is very likely, in case you haven't heard _Dr._ Montez?" He emphasizes on the 'Doctor'.

"Then, will you promise that you will try your hardest to not leave me?"

"Will you promise not to hurt yourself?"

I don't answer. First, I just stare at Troy, gazing at him and taking all of him in as if for the first time since I landed back home I'm seeing him fully. Considering that we're still bare naked from last night except for Troy's boxers, that's not far from the truth. I didn't promise anything to Troy because I wouldn't know what I'm going to think when Troy really passes on. And I didn't want to imagine it either. So, instead, I ignored the question all together and kissed Troy hard, effectively ended any speech that was left.

An hour later, Troy and I were still in bed. I was too lazy to get up and Troy got caught along with me. Our legs are tangled up in each other's, our arms around the other's waist, our lips only momentarily apart and our emotions high above us where no dark cloud could catch them. After a long time now, I finally decide to say something.

"Is that why you wouldn't give in last night?" I ask Troy. He gives me a look. "Because you wanted me to not kill myself after you die. Is that why you didn't want to?"

Troy sighs. "Yeah" he answers. "Ella you don't know how much it would mean to me if you just let me go. Can you imagine how it would be? We'll be together through it all up to the very last moment when I finally pass. Then, you don't have a life to go back to. You're completely stuck, and you just can't live"

"How do you know that's going to happen" I ask, ignorantly.

"Because I know you" he paused, knowing that even if that statement were true it wouldn't convince me. "Remember when you helped me that day at the clinic? Back in high school? I was so broken" The memory of his pain-stricken face faded in my mind. "After wrapping my life completely around Chelsea she was torn away from me. I loved her so much that I didn't think I could live without her. Everyone had tried to talk me out of being so depressed. But that first day you talked to me. You convinced me otherwise and you came into my life. I loved you from that moment on" he explained. "At first I thought that it was so stupid of me to fall in love so quickly with someone I barely knew. On the first date though, I was convinced you were the one. You were more than Chelsea. You were more than any another other girl. I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Why are you telling me this, Troy" I ask, softly, not wanting to imply the wrong thing.

He scoots closer to me. Suddenly, I could feel his chest on mine and his fingers pressing against my back. His heart was beating next to mine in harmony. "Ella" he said. "I'm afraid that there's not going to be a Gabriella for you. I know how it feels like to be heartbroken so relentlessly and knowing that someone you love is gone forever would just be so much worse. You're worth so much more than giving your life up to a corpse"

"You're not a corpse, Troy" I growl.

"I will be one day"

"Don't start again"

He didn't say anything for moments. "What did you think?" he asked.

"About that day at the clinic?"

"No. Last night…"

"Oh" I say, looking off into the window, the blue skies. "I just thought you didn't-" I didn't say the rest.

"You thought that I didn't want you?" He says, grinning. I roll my eyes, knowing that it was silly of me.

"No! I just thought that for once you would think about your own feelings other than mine"

He silences, an amused twist in his eyes now. "I'll make it up to you" he promises.

"Make what up to me?"

"For last night"

"Oh, please, Troy! Not this again"

"Again? What did I do again?"

"You always want to make up for extremely little things in the most unneeded ways" I smile at him.

"Like when?"

"Like that time you brought me pizza in the middle of the night because Emily Charleston came uninvited to the bowling alley" I say, slapping his on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Just one time"

"There were countless times!" I argue.

"Name three more"

"Okay" I pause to think. "That one time your mom walked in on us. You took me out to one of our nicest dates by Pine Lake just to apologize. When we came back from our one day road trip to the middle of nowhere with no cell phones, you were so guilty because my mother yelled at me for twenty minutes straight that you spent almost 60 dollars on a bracelet plus 10 dollars for I'm so sorry chocolates. And, the time when –"

I stopped short, interrupted by Troy's bombarding lips on mine. He kissed me hard and pulled back. I did a double take and then peeled over in a fit of laughter. Soon, both Troy and I were guffawing loudly, our faces in our pillows and hands clenching our stomachs as if that would ease the throb.

"Just admit it. You put everyone else before yourself. You were so nice in high school and you still are" I whack his chest again. Troy catches my hand and puts it against his heart.

"Only to you" he clarifies. "Nice to you".

I grin like an idiot.

"Seriously, though. I'm going to make it special tonight. We'll have candlelight dinner of hamburgers and potato salad. We'll dance longer. We'll watch the moon. We'll play a game or two of Uno. And then, I'll bring you down here again and make sure everything is perfect"

I smile again and rest my head closer to Troy's, on his arm, nuzzling deeper.

"How do you do it Troy?" I ask. "How do you make everyone happy?"

He smiles a small one. "There's a part of me that doesn't want to have just a 'special' night tonight. I want to make it the best, extravagant. There's a part of me that doesn't want to have just a candlelight dinner. I want to take you Hawaii or Caribbean and sit you down on the tropical beach under a palm tree and have dinner on a table there with the ocean water washing our feet underneath. I don't want to just dance longer. I'll take you to that same beach, take our shoes off and dance along the shore of the beach as long as we want. We'll watch the sunset and the moon rise and I'll hold you forever. And then, when the night ends, I'll bring you back here throw you on the bed and make sweet love to you , hard or soft, fast or slow, until we can't think anymore and we're just drunk from each other"

I'm almost about to say 'So why don't you' because that sounds so incredible I can taste it already. And Troy knows this because the next thing he says is, "But then, I remember that I'm dying. I remember that if I give you too much one day there's going to be no one there to give you anything. I remember that I have to make sure you're okay when I die. I have to make sure that everyone is happy and no one wastes anymore time on me. Especially you. Because if you're happy. Then, I'm happy"

I could've said anything then. Argued more but I didn't. Silently, I kissed Troy's lips softly just the sound of our breath and our lips moving against each other fill the room. Just in the middle of a long kiss I froze as something popped into my head. Instantly, I lift myself off of the bed, wrapping white sheets around my nude body. I reach my hand out for Troy to take it. He does. I lock our hands together and then start walking toward the stairs again, leading Troy up onto the deck and dragging the long bed sheet up with me. We finally reach the deck and immediately the hot sun glares down on us, sending warmth on my shoulders. I lead Troy all way up to the front of the boat and still keep one hand tight in his and the other holding the sheets on my body. In front of us is the vast expanse of ocean, seemingly never ending. I glance out and then back up at Troy.

"A year from now, if I leave you the day we get back from this trip, you're mother is going to call me" I tell him. "She's going to call me and tell me that you're gone". Troy nods, urging me to go on. "When that happens -when you leave… will you come here?" I ask. Tears are now threatening my eyes and a clear waver is in my throat. "Will you wait for me? Will you kiss me and hold me? Will you make love to me until we're drunk with each other, just like you said? Will you tell me that you love me?" My voice is a full octave higher.

Troy just nods, like I was saying something sane and completely understandable. I don't know what was with that promise. I didn't know what it meant. But, deep down I knew that it wasn't a promise for him to keep. It was mine to keep.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then repeat after me" I say." I, Troy Alexander Bolton"

His lips twitch into a small very weary smile. "I, Troy Alexander Bolton"

"take Gabriella Montez"

"take Gabriella Montez"

"to be my wife"

"to be my wife"

"in sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"in poverty or wealth"

"in poverty or wealth"

"forever"

"forever".

I beam up at Troy as he finishes the last word. "You may now kiss the bride" I announce happily.

And he does. Troy took me waist and pulled me closer, taking my lips in his as fast as he can. He kisses me long and carefully. I twist my one arm gently around his neck and forget myself in his loving embrace but still keep the other arm hooked onto my bed sheets of a wedding dress.

When Troy pulls away from the kiss he reaches down and grabs my knees, lifting them up and then leaning me tenderly on his other arm until I fall back completely into his arms.

"What are you doing Troy?" I ask through my already shed tears. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting go of the sheets now that they were also secure against me with Troy's arms. He broke out into a wide smirk.

"Why, Mrs. Bolton, I'm taking you to our honeymoon". He chuckles again while I throw my head back and giggle ridiculously as one last tear escapes the corner of my eye and glides down the side of my head.

_-End of Part Two-_

**Again, like I said at the end of Part One…this is not the end. There is part three and then the story is OVER! It's close but not that close. This chapter was mostly fluff. I think it was a good ending to Part Two. Really melancholy, though. I was switching from happy to sad to sexy to happy again like crazy. Did you guys like it? Oh, do tell my friends. In a review perhaps?**

**Thanks to those who review/subscribe/favorite ! Love ya!**


	12. Part III: Chapter 1

**Sigh. Jeez, already part three. I can't believe that just over like three months, I went through like six years of Gabriella's life. The six most important years of her life. **

**Anyway, emotional time is up. Now, to work. I think you guys are going to like the turn of events. Maybe. Maybe not. So, here goes:**

**Disclaimer: Eh, I own nothing. I live life of complex simplicity and Disney would never go for that.**

_Part Three_**  
**

As promised, I left. Troy and I came back from our trip a week later after cruising all over the California coast. We spent it blindly and selfishly. And, when we finally we made it back home I said my final goodbye to Troy.

"As long as you let go of me" Troy said the night before my flight back to New York. "I'll pick up treatment again" he promises.

So, I gave him a long kiss goodbye that night and flew back home the next morning. Separating from Troy a second time was just as hard as the first time. Except this time, I was the one who ran away back to New York. I cried all the way home and collapsed on my bed for a full day when I reached my apartment again. I don't know what got me up the next morning. I guess my body was already accustomed to living without Troy so now it could just pick that up right away and go straight to whatever I was doing before Troy was back in my life. There was one thing I was sure about; there is no regretting that I left after I know that Troy's making an effort to cure his cancer. And that made up for everything.

A full four months flew past me. I was trying to forget Troy as much as I could so it wouldn't hurt as much. I didn't call Lucille or Jack either in a long time. But I did call my mother She was the only one I talked with from Albuquerque in the last three months. At first she was updating me on everything that was going on in the hospital but I decided that wouldn't be the healthiest way of letting go of Troy. Not anywhere in my consciousness insanity did I realize that I was actually going to land back in Albuquerque so soon.

My mothe invited me over for Thanksgiving. I told her I couldn't and I was too busy with work. That's how it all started. No one else knew about my compromise with Troy. So, we agreed that my mother would come here for an early Thanksgiving break and she would go home in time to celebrate Thanksgiving with the Boltons. I stand at Baggage Claim literally on the tips of my toes looking over the business people for my mother. When I spot her, I squirm over to her, taking her into my arms.

" My lovely daughter!" my mother cooed as I hugged her tightly. It felt so nice to have someone in my arms again. Someone that loved me. I pulled back and held onto her arms for some time to let my mother scan me down.

"Sweetheart, have you gained weight?" she asked. I roll my eyes.

"Mom, really? That's the last thing anyone would want to hear"

"I'm sorry. It just surprised me. You're always so uptight about staying fit" I laughed it off tiredly. I guess you could say that in the last four months, I've changed quite a bit. I work nonstop, giving myself no time to rest in between my shifts at the hospital and I eat limitedly but I see myself gaining weight like I'm sick. When I come home, I'm exhausted and I can't do anything but crash on my bed.

I lead my mother to the car and lift her bags into my car. We pile into the car and head out for lunch. In the car my mother holds my left hand as I drive with the other.

"You look tired" she says.

I sigh. "Mom!" I complain.

"What?"

"Do you have to say all the things you observe now?" I ask.

"I'm sorry" she pauses looking forward and around. "Where are we going to eat?" she says.

"A favorite place of mine" I say with a smile.

When we reach the restaurant, we are seated at our table. Fifteen minutes later, we ordered. My stomach turned, suddenly right in the middle of a conversation between my mother. I clenched my teeth, keeping myself from my rolling my eyes from nausea. A waiter approached our table with his arms full of plates.

Once he set my pasta right in from of me a whiff of spaghetti sauce entered my nose. I could literally see the vapors enter my nose. Something inside me moved. I gasped.

"Excuse me!" I yelped, jumping out from my seat and rushed to the bathroom one hand on my stomach and the other on my mouth. I dodge about three people, almost knocking over another waiter with food. I can hear my mother behind me, trying to walk fast enough to catch up with me. I swing the door open to the bathroom and rush to the nearest stall. I duck down and hurl.

As soon as I'm down, I feel a rush of relief as I exhale. My breathing is heavy. I close my eyes. God, what's wrong with me? And instantly my mother walked into the bathroom as well, stopping short at the door and giving me my answer.

"Oh honey" she said, mixed emotions all over her face. "You're pregnant"

That's how my story leads me here, back in the Albuquerque International Airport, waiting for my mother at the drop off zone. I sighed heavily as I spotted my mother's silver van driving up toward me. I never thought this day would come. I remember after my mother left a week later, there was one night I came home early. It was a long day at work and all I wanted was to come home. My mother had decidedly become my doctor a few days ago. She ran all the tests with me and sat there and hugged me while I sat dumbstruck, staring at the little plus sign on the white tube in my hands. So, that day when I came home I got into the bathtub, filling it to the brim with water and bubbles. Just before I got in however I looked down and saw a small but prominent bump at my center. I placed my hand there, on that small bump, and caressed it gently. I moaned softly as if it was not me that loved that caress but the little guy inside. That's when I was certain that this baby was what I wanted. Before, I wasn't sure about it, I didn't know what to think, but looking down now at that swollen part of my womb I can't help but feel such happiness. The fact that it was Troy's little guy made me love the baby so much more. I stepped into the tub then and took a relaxing bath for the two of us.

I called my mother again the next day and told her I was coming down. I took pregnancy leave with my work and came down to live with my mother, my family, for the next six months. And deep inside I knew that I was not only coming to live with my family but I came to make a family of my own. With Troy, me and this baby.

"Hi!" My mother greeted from the window of her car. I grinned at her with my tired face and dragged my bag over to the trunk. I heaved it into the van and got in next to her.

"How are you doing, baby?" she asked.

"Pregnant" I say. She laughs. She tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I guess you came for Thanksgiving after all" She tells me and I smile back at her. Thanksgiving was in three days and I was going to join my mother and the Boltons "So, I'm going to take you home. Everyone's there already waiting for you. Then, later tonight we'll go to the hospital" I nod.

"He's still there?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, where do you think they would keep him?"

"I don't know. I would've thought they moved him home by now" I guess but she doesn't say anything.

When we get home, I'm bombarded by hugs. By Lucille first.

"Oh, Gabriella!" she says before attacking me. "You're mother told me. Congratulations, sweetheart!" I glance up at my mother from Lucy's shoulders and she gives me a guilty look.

Jack was next. "Thank you, Gabi" he whispered in my ear when he hugged me. I knew why. I guess Troy was taking treatment again after all. When I pulled back from the embrace, I glanced at the person behind him at gawked.

"Jessie!" I squealed. She grinned at me, all of her straight, white teeth showing.

"Gabi!" she yells back as she takes me in her arms and we jump around.

"Careful, Jessie. You're going to knock the thing out of her" another voice says. I pull back from Jessie's hug suddenly and stare at the pretty brunette girl next to her with my mouth wide open.

"Rachel!" I screech and take her in my arms. I remember the last time I saw her she was still a four year old, thinking boys had cooties and wearing pig tails. Now, she was four feet taller, well-shaped and so beautiful. I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Easy, Gabriella" Jessie says. "She was four the last time you saw her. I doubt she remembers you" I pull back and hold her hand.

"Of course I remember her. And, I don't think I'll forget her if mom and dad keep talking about her!" I laugh.

"Where were you the last time I came?" I asked.

"Summer camp, honey" she exclaims. "Can't escape" She winked at me.

"Oh my Gosh, it's so nice to see you guys again" I take them both in my arms again.

"Come on, let's go up. We have much to discuss" I follow them upstairs. Rachel leads me to her room. Five minutes later, I find my elf lifting my shirt up for them to show them that small baby bump that amazed me so much.

"Whoa" Rachel said.

"Can you believe something is actually in here?" Jessie said, getting up from off my knees now.

"Yeah" I sing to myself, thinking about that baby again.

"I can't believe Troy actually managed to knock you up" Rachel says now. Jessie pushes her slightly.

"Raich!" she scolds.

"What?" she complains, rubbing her shoulder a little bit. "It is Troy's right?" They both stare at me anticipating. I give them a small smile, shying away as I think about our 'honeymoon' back on that boat the night Troy actually gave me what I wanted.

"Yes" I tell them. They give out a relieved sigh. I give them a look.

"What did you guys think?"

"Well, we know that you were engaged before…"Jessie suggested.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Oh, no! Dear God, no"

They laugh. I sit on the bed , right in the middle of them.

Rachel rests her shoulder on my head. "It's so nice to have you here, Ella" _Ella. _She says. The name sounds so different coming out of her voice."Maybe you can bring Troy back home"

"What?" I dive in for more.

"The doctors say he's fine enough to come home and come to the hospital once every week or so. But he doesn't want to. He says he likes it in the hospital better" Jessie explains.

I sigh for the millionth time today. "It's going to be so much fun though, finally having someone new around the house" Rachel this time.

There's a knock at the door. "Gabi, sweetie? We're going to start to the hospital now" It's my mother. I nod at her. She turns away and I hear her until she reaches downstairs.

"Well, gotta tell Troy the big news" I say as I get up. The way I say it makes it sound so easy. But inside, I'm boiling.

Before I go downstairs, I pass Troy's bedroom and I can't help but be pulled in. I make my way into Troy's bedroom like a ghost. So many memories flood my mind. I scan the bedroom walls, noting down every single detail in my head. It doesn't feel like no one has lived here for a long time. On the table next to the bed there is a picture. It's of Troy and I at a lake the last summer we were together. It's a very sunny day and both of us were in our swim wear. I'm front and center in the picture, laughing at the camera while Troy is just smiling but instead of at the camera he's staring at me. I can imagine Troy looking at that picture just like I was looking at it now. I remember when the photo was taken. Troy was the one holding the camera backwards, so the lenses would face us and I just sat there listening to Troy joke up how it feels like to have sand in your shorts. I sit on Troy's bed and take the picture in my hands.

"You miss him don't you?" a voice said from behind me. I turn. It's Jessie. I look back at the photo to gaze at Troy who's gazing at me. She comes and sits next to me. I put my head on her shoulder.

"I do" I say, wincing as tears well in my eyes. She wraps her arms around me. "I really do"

"You know a year ago when Troy was admitted into the hospital again, he would never stop talking about you" she tells me. "He would just go on and on about you and sometimes he would forget that people are listening. He would cry, too"

She doesn't say anything for awhile. "Come on. Let's not be late"

It took half an hour for us to reach the hospital. I was nervous as hell as we made our way up to the floor. He was moved up two floors. Finally when we reach the door everyone stays behind as I go in solo.

I step in slowly, my hands settled over my little baby. When I look up, Troy is staring at me. I can't read the emotion in his eyes.

"Hey, Troy" I say.

"You came back" he replies. I smile.

"That's not the greatest way to answer but okay" I walk towards him. My hands on my belly are getting sweaty. I sit on the edge of his bed.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Getting better, I guess" he says softly. I reach out and cup his face.

"I'm glad"

"You should be" he says. I smile, scanning his face for any change. His cheek bones weren't as noticeable as last time. Troy leans in to my hand just slightly enough for my heart to swell up. I wonder then how Troy will react if I tell him. But I figured, there's only one way to find out.

"I'm pregnant, Troy"

He triples. Mouth drops. Gasp. Eyes widen. The whole surprise shabam.

"Oh, God!" he shrieks. I don't know if I should be happy or terrified by so far we've gotten into this reaction.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asks.

"Yes, Troy"

"I mean, it could be Dylan's?"

"No-" he doesn't let me finish.

"Have you even told him yet?" he says. "Does he know? Do you still talk to him? It's probably Dylan's. I mean, we-"

"Dylan is sterile, Troy" I interrupt, annoyed by his outburst.

He freezes again, his mouth forming the shape of an 'o'. I wait patiently.

"We're having a baby" he says softly. The way he says 'we' throws me back to our simple wedding day on the boat.

"You're happy?" I croak. He looks at me and nods. He eases me into his arms, hugging me tight. And I just hold onto him. My mind goes blank and all I can think, all I could feel, is how much I want to stay like this forever.

"I'm staying here for it…. All of it" I tell him. His arms are still around me with my cheek on his chest. Troy doesn't say anything for awhile.

Finally, he speaks up. "Stay with me, won't you? Even after our baby is born. As long as I live. I can't do it anymore Ella"

"Forever?" I ask him, lifting my head. He looks into my eyes deeply and then nods again.

"Forever."

And in that very moment, I watch the happiest time of my life unravel itself right out in front of me. I don't know that this gut feeling of mine is really true. Maybe it's the baby inside there that's making me feel like this. Maybe it's Troy. Maybe it's both. I guess right now, what matters most is that I'm finally happy.

**Awwwwhhhh! Did you like it? Thanks for reading! **


	13. Part III: Chapter 2

**I guess from now on, the story is going to be a little slow. It'll have flares now and then but its mostly going to be fluff. Nothing to complain right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. **

**Oh yeah, I didn't mention? This is Troy's perspective. Enjoy! **

_Troy_

Gabriella could eat me alive if she wanted to and I would probably let it happen. After she left four months ago, I never found it harder to let go of her. She slept next to me last night like the first night she came here four months ago and I had couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

We both faced each other now. She slept on my shoulder peacefully but knocked out for a full eleven hours now. I put my hand on her waist now and scooted myself closer to her until I could feel her steady breathing on my neck. Slowly, memories started to reach my mind as if they were Ella's dreams transferred through her breath.

I remember back in high school, I was the one who was so outgoing and brave. I was the one who took Gabriella out for a whole day, without my phone or hers. We just drove until our gas ran out and when it did, we stopped on the road and made love in that car. I never would've guessed that six years later, I was the complete opposite from then. So, cautious and weak. And for some weird reason, I wanted that part of myself back. I wanted to be fearless.

Gabriella finally stirred next to me. I watched her open her eyes slowly and then smiling a little at me now knowing that I was staring at her. I took her hand in mine, my fingers in between hers.

"Marry me" I whisper. She gives me a huge grin.

"Troy. In case you don't remember, we already are" her voice is groggy as much as she seems to try to clear it up.

"No" I say. "Officially. Let's get married, Ella. Let's put it in the books" Gabriella only stares at me for a second, making sure that I wasn't fooling around with her.

"Yes" she says softly, a small amount of pink going to her cheek. I beam at her. I move my head down slightly to reach her lips and give her a grateful kiss. Her lips part for me and I immediately take the invitation. Our kiss is painfully slow but more meaningful than any other rushed one. When I pull back at last, her face is flushed and out of breath. I can see her chest move up and down rapidly. A chuckle erupts from my throat.

"Man, do I miss doing that" I say , putting my finger in the gap between her breasts. She smiles with me. Ella moves up onto her elbow.

"Rachel told me about what you're doing here" she says to me and I hold myself from rolling my eyes. Leave it up to the little sister to blab about everything. She puts her hand through my hair. It has grown back now to a more respectable length.

"Come home, Troy" I exhale a long time and then place my hand on Ella's cheek.

"You know I'd do anything for you" I tell her. She was taking advantage of that fact, for sure. She nods innocently and I can't help but pull her face down and kiss her hard. She loses her balance and collapses on me, deepening the kiss with her fall. I turn her over and move on top of her, our lips never apart. Unhurriedly, I move down to her neck, giving those pieces of flesh long open kisses. She moans a high note. My hands are on either side of body, holding myself up just above her. I travel up her neck, along the thick vein that runs all the way up to behind her ear. Just before the prominent nerve disappears into her head, I gently bite down on it. Ella throws her head back into pillow; her eyes closed .She groans my name. I kiss along her jaw until I reach her lips again, easing myself fully on top of her now. My hands make their way up Ella's top, feeling her soft skin sinfully hidden underneath the piece of cloth. I move upward and around her body to the back to detach her bra.

"Troy" she warns just after I successfully loosen it from her chest. Her kisses are short now and her hands are on my chest, pushing me slightly away. I refuse to stop, teasing her now. "Troy not-" I cup one of her breasts before she could say anything. She gasps. "Not here" she almost shrieks. "Not in the hospital".

Instantly, I remember our privacy is at full stake here. I roll off of her, landing on my back safely on the small bed we share. I look at Gabriella again and she's breath-taken, almost fully disappointed. She hides herself in my chest after hooking her bra up again, twirling her arms around me. I laugh at her and wrap my arms around her as well.

"I want you" a small voice says from my chest.

"I know you do" I say. I'm 100 percent sure that this cunning side of me is only coming from Gabriella. I finally find myself the way I was back when Gabriella and I were just kids in love. After a long minute of Gabriella shying away from me, she finally reappears again.

"So will you come home with me?" she asks.

"Yes" I agree. "I'll come home for you".

She grins and leans down to give me a peck on the lips. When she comes back up again, only I manage to comprehend a full second before she ducks down and gives me more pecks on my lips. I squeeze her waist.

"Don't start that again" we both laugh.

For the next half-an-hour Gabriella and I stay together. Then, my dad comes through the door and calls for Gabriella to come home. He waits outside the door as I kiss her goodbye. She smiles when I pull back but only to come back in for some more. This makes my dad even more impatient than what is already built in him. I give her one last kiss.

"Gotta get this baby fed" she says to me just before she leaves through the door. I sigh happily when she leaves and look out my window again. This window isn't as big as my last one but it'll do.

My baby. The woman I love is carrying my baby. My son or daughter, I couldn't care less but for the second miraculous time in my life, this thing was entirely mine. First Gabriella comes back and now this. I'm not sure what makes a man happier.

* * *

I came back home on Thanksgiving morning. I had a suitcase in one hand and Gabriella in my other. She held my arm with both of her petite hands and walked with me to the front door. I knew my homecoming was no surprise because the minute I stepped into the driveway my mother burst through the door.

"My baby!" she called as she ran up to me. I dropped my suit case to the ground and took her in as she embraced me.

"Hi, Mom" I tell her. I look at Gabriella from our hug and she nods at me assuring. It is at that moment I realize that this is the right thing do. When my mother pulls back, I see everyone at the front door. Everyone has come home for Thanksgiving. My dad, Rachel, Jessie, a man I didn't recognize and a little boy as well, my really old Grandmother, my dad's sister Kate, her husband and two kids, Gabriella's mother, my mother's little brother Gordon and his girlfriend. They were up there like a family portrait. Mom took my suitcase and dragged it along with her while I held her other hand as I walked up the front steps to my own house.

"Welcome home, son" my dad greeted, stepping forward. Rachel came next.

"Hey,Troy" she says to me. "I'm glad you're back" she's still up to my shoulder as I take her in for hug. When I pull back I catch her glancing at Gabriella, her eyes glistening with tears. Jessie strolled out from behind her.

"Welcome back, little brother" she said tucking her head on my shoulder. She grabbed the hand of the stranger man next to her and brought forward the little boy. "Troy, Gabriella" she took a deep breath, signaling us both. " These two went out last night so you didn't get to see him, Gabi but this is my husband Ricky" Jessie reached down and picked up the little boy. "And this is our son, Tyler. We adopted him about a year ago" I nodded at them and smiled.

"Well, congratulations on getting married, sis" I say. I turn and stick my hand out toward Ricky. "It's nice to meet you, Ricky. Welcome to the family" I say to him and he grins.

"It's my pleasure, Troy. Welcome home to you as well" he has a thick voice.

My grandmother came in for a hug next and then everyone else lined up as well. As soon as I had gotten through my whole family, we went inside with Gabriella right there beside me the whole time. We both left to go upstairs and drop my luggage off as an excuse but really I just wanted to take advantage of at least one moment alone with her. We got upstairs to the privacy of my room and instantly I embraced her.

"It's nice that Jessie got married, isn't it?" she says to me as we still hold on to each other.

"Yeah" I say. "I just can't believe she didn't tell me earlier. They've been married a year already" I tell her.

"I know" she agrees.

I walk backwards, loosening our hug until I plop down on my bed. I look up at her as she cradles my head in hands. Someone calls us from downstairs. Ella rolls her eyes and groans as she puts her hands on my shoulders and then starts to walk away. I grab her hand before she gets any farther and pull her back. She smiles at me and I kiss her once she gets as close as she was before. I reach down and grab one her knees, lifting up leg and wrapping it around my waist. She laughs while I do the same for the other and ease her down on my lap. My head is bent backward at a complete ninety degree angle as she kisses me sweetly.

"Thank you" I tell her once we stop kissing.

"For what?" she says with a slight amusement.

"For everything" I say. "For bringing me back home and for coming back to me…"

She places her palms on either side of my face and kisses me again. "I love you, baby" she says quietly. "So much".

I smile and let the words sink into me. She leans on me and I collapse onto the bed underneath us. Her lips are right above mine when she speaks again."But right now, my mother is calling me and I suggest we succumb to her order unless you want a rerun of what happened with your mother"

I groan as she leaps off of me. I follow her steps, picking myself up off of the bed and down the stairs to join the crowd below.

The rest of the day I'm bombarded by my relatives. My cousins keep asking me questions; my aunts and uncles keep making sure that I'm okay with that and I feel like I'll be too much of a Grinch to tell them to buzz off. Gabriella leaves me with them because she's dragged to kitchen to help cook the Thanksgiving meal.

At last, when the sun is just a little sliver off of the horizon, we sit down to eat the meal. I sit next to him , across from my mother who is also sitting next to him. To my left his Gabriella and to her left is her mother. Across from Gabriella is Rachel and next to her is Jessie. I scan my own family, just Gabriella, my father, my mother, Rachel, Jessie and Maria. I think to myself that even if it were just the seven of us sitting down I wouldn't mine. Even if it was just Gabriella and I, I wouldn't mind either. But, the fact that so many of us were gathered around this really long dinner table just gave me something more to be thankful for. I guess that's what it means to be thankful for something. Gratitude towards something that was given to you without a reason. In that case, there is firstly, Gabriella then the rest of my family. I guess I should be thankful for the little amount of life I was given as well because I don't think I would've gotten a chance to be thankful for anything else without it.

So, later that night after dinner while everyone was cleaning up I grabbed Gabriella from the sink by the waist and dragged her to my father's study room with a lock.

"Troy!" she complained. "We have to help clean up"

"They won't notice" I say to her. She doesn't say anything afterward and that's when I know she wants this just as much as I do. As soon as we're behind the door, I close and lock it.

"My hands are still wet from washing" she whispers laughing. I take her hands and wrap them around my waist. She clasps them together behind me. I lean her against the wall and kiss her lips. I kiss her cheek, the corners of her lips, her forehead, and her eye lids. Ella giggles.

"I love you" I tell her and then tuck her head under mine. A shudder of laughing came from outside the door.

"I love you too" she replies. I take her head in my hands and kiss her lips, pressing her body against the wall with mine as I let myself go into the kiss.

"Troy-hoy" she whines, trying to catch my attention. I let her go but keep my eyes closed to calm down. "Tonight" she says. "When everyone goes to sleep. I promise"

I smile and step back. "Hey, I got the wish bone today" I tell her. "You want to know what I wished for?" I stepped closer to her again, took her waist and twirled her around the room with my arm. When I pulled her back toward me again, I held her hands on her stomach and whispered into her ear, "You".

Ella turned around to face me then. "You already have me Troy" I grinned.

"Just in case. I want a turkey assurance" She laughed and vaulted on her toes to kiss me.

"We've been apart too long for this lifetime, Troy" She told me. "No more".

"No more" I repeat. Gabriella lets go of me then and takes my hand, already walking toward the door. She unlocks it and opens it leading me out the door. Everyone is heading to the living room now, to spend time together like we do every year. Ella and I join the crowd like we were always with them. When we reach the room, we share the love seat. I sit down first and bring down Ella with me. She throws her legs over my lap and I willingly lay my hand over her toes.

I look down at Gabriella and into her eyes when I catch her glancing at me. She gives me a small smile as I lean down and give her a short kiss on the lips just to seal that silent promise we made.

**Okay, second time in Troy's perspective. How was it? Pretty good? Like it as much as the last one?****We had a great response to the first chapter of Part Three. Keep that up, guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Love ya!**


	14. Part III: Chapter 3

**wDid you guys notice that instead of Part III Chapter 2 in the last chapter I put Part III Chapter 7. Yeah, that's how it was. Alrighty people, I love you guys so much and I love this story but I deserve a break. I'm going on vacation in a week and I won't be back until the end of August so until then, this is probably the second –to-last update.**

**So how ya'll doing? Doing good? It's great to be writing here in Fanfiction. I just reached a full century of reviews! Oh yeah! Thanks guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: I shall persevere someday but for now, I don't own High School Musical. **

After Thanksgiving weekend, I watched all of Troy's relatives leave one by one until only the main Boltons were left over. Jessie and her small family left three days after that weekend. My mother left for her house still in front of that Planned Parenthood clinic while I, with permission from my mother, stayed with Troy at his house. In the middle of a weekday after that loud Thanksgiving weekend, the house would be ghostly quiet. Jack and Lucille would go off to East High , our old high school, for their respective jobs. Rachel would go off to high school as well and Troy and I would be left at home with nothing to do.

I remember that Monday morning as soon as Rachel caught the bus to school, Troy came up behind me standing near in the kitchen while I was still at the door.

"So" he said

"So" I replied, walking toward him slowly.

"I guess we're alone" he told me.

"I guess we are" I admit and immediately I laugh. Troy took a long stride forward and wraps me in his arms, kissing me on the lips.

Troy and I would do whatever we wanted on weekdays. Sometimes we would go out shopping and other times we stayed at home and lounged around lazily. And every day, I got fatter and fatter, filling up my stomach with a healthy amount of baby. We started going to our regular OB/GYN appointments, too. Of course, my mother was the doctor so it would never be too much trouble.

Like this, a full month passed us by and December came around the corner. My birthday whizzed past and I turned a whopping 28 years old. The air got colder and the Holiday season came excitingly close.

Today it's just a week before Christmas and our first guest is going to arrive. Jessie. The door bell rings when I come out of my day dream. I leap up, knowing who it is.

"Jessie!"I squeal when the door opens and she's there with a huge smile on her face. Everyone at home rushes up behind me. They all take turns hugging as I place myself beside Troy again. It's just about time for lunch as Jessie, Ricky and Tyler enter the living room and get comfortable. Jack and Lucille head off into the kitchen as they work together to make lunch while Troy and I sit next to each other and watch the whole scene take place.

Jessie helps three year old Tyler take his coat off and then helps Ricky out of his as well. She picks her son up and then smiles up at her husband. Her eyes are so bright when she looked up at him and they sparkled with passion. 'We're home' I see her mouth to Ricky and nods happily. His hands linger on her waist as he leans down and gives her a small kiss on the lips.

Troy and I are looking at the same thing I know that we're thinking the same as well. "Do you think that we'll be as happy as them, Troy?" I ask. The question of our marriage as been hovering in the air around not only Troy and I but everyone. People have been suggesting the idea without even using the words 'wedding', 'marriage' or 'family'.

I can feel Troy's eyes on me while he thinks of something to answer. "I think we'll be better" he whispers in my ear. Troy puts his nose in my hair and takes a deep breath in.

That night I realize why Troy said that we'll be a better family than them. We could hear Jessie and Ricky arguing in the next bedroom. Troy and I lay in our room together silently while we listen to their bicker. I usually sleep on the left side of the bed but Troy brings me into his chest so we both fit right into the middle.

"I'm so worried about her" I tell Troy.

"Don't be" he replies. "Jessie's a really strong girl"

I turn over so that I can face him. "When we get married, I don't want us to have a choice" Troy looks at me confusingly. "Even if we have an argument or two, let's not have it affect us" I say. "Divorce is not a choice"

Troy nods agreeing with me completely. "When do you want to get married, Ella?" he asks. I exhale. So much is going on right now; I don't know when I want to get married.

"Maybe after the baby?" I slowly suggest, knowing that he would disagree.

"Why so far away?" I don't answer immediately this time. I look up at the ceiling and shake my head.

"Never mind" I say. I'm just being silly" I start to turn back over to my left but Troy stops me.

"Hey, baby" he calls. "Come on. It's important to me. Why don't you want to get married sooner?"

I sigh heavily and put the effort to turn back over again. "Troy, you won't love me just because of this baby, will you?" He makes a face, almost like he was appalled by what I was saying.

"Ella, of course not. The fact that you're having my baby is just another reason I love you. Why would you think that?"

I feel tears rise in my eyes as he says that. First, I think that he's mad at me but then I realize, he's just surprised I would think that. Either way, I go on the guilt trip anyway.

"I'm sorry, Troy" I apologize. "I just…I think it's the pregnancy hormones or something. I can't think straight and I keep thinking too much. I'm scared of ever letting you go again. I don't want to lose you, baby. I don't want to lose us"

Troy just smiles at me as I blabber on. He lifts my waist up and embraces me as we lean upright on the dashboard of the bed. My pregnant belly doesn't help much when either of us wants to roll on top of each other and kiss. So we both sit upright in each other's arms.

"I love you pregnant or not, Ella" Troy leans down to kiss me again and again and again. I relax into them. Suddenly, inside me there is flutter. I gasp as a one hand flies to my stomach.

"He's moving" I whisper to Troy. He smiles and puts his hand on top of mine. I clasp his hand to my stomach and close my eyes, waiting for my baby to move again. He does and Troy feels it.

"Wow" he says and I grin.

"That's our baby" I tell him. He caresses my womb.

"All ours"

The next morning, I'm the last to get up again. My mother is going to join us for the next week, staying in this house until Christmas. I get up to the baby moving again and immediately; I jolt up because I have to go to the bathroom. I carry myself to the bathroom and do my business. When I'm done, I figure it'll be easier just to get ready for the day now instead of sometime else. In our bathroom, I see a package of bath soaps and underneath a small note. I recognize his hand writing immediately.

'Because I know you love it when you smell good' it said. My heart tickled with bliss. I brush my teeth fully, avoiding doing that so hard because my gums will start to bleed otherwise and then getting for a hot shower. I use one of the scented 'calming' soaps that are in Troy's gift. When I get out of the shower I wrap a towel around me and walk to my dresser. Before I get there I see a beige knitted sweater laid out on top of the wooden dresser with another note on top of it. I pick it up when I reach the dresser.

'Because it's cold outside and you love being comfortable". I smile again as a small amount of pink rushes up to my cheeks. I pick out some inner wear from the second drawer and step into the underwear. I struggle to strap my bra together but magically, two extra fingers came out of nowhere and attach the two pieces together. I jump slightly but then a pair of lips envelopes the back of my neck and a familiar smell enters my nose as two arms wrap themselves around me.

"Troy" I breathe. He massages my neck with his mouth and I can't help but lean my head in the opposite direction to let it happen. Troy helps me put the rest of my clothes on. I grin as I pick up the sweater and he does too, exchanging a silent 'thank you' to him. He holds it up for me as I put my arms through the soft arm holes. I turn around when I'm all dressed and gently hold Troy's neck as I bounce up to kiss him.

"Ella, Ella, Ella" he says as he kisses my lips, my forehead and my cheek. After giving me one more kiss on the lips, Troy pulls me toward the bed. He sits down on it while I stand and pulls my shirt up so that just the swollen part of my bell is seen. I hold my shirt up as he gives my stomach –my baby- small kisses everywhere. I grin down at him as he showers me with golden love.

The day goes by fast. Rachel has started Winter Break and so have Jack and Lucille so everyone is at home all day. I welcome my mother into the house later that afternoon and show her to the guestroom. That sense of family is back again because everyone is home now. Later that night, it's just Troy and I after everyone have gone asleep. I stand toward the window with Troy behind me. I hold his hands in front of me and against my stomach. I can hear Troy take a deep breath in and then out. He released one hand from my grasp stuck it in his pocket and then pulled out something and then stuck a small, blue velvet box in my hand. I gasped.

"Ella" he said, turning me around. "I want this to be whatever you want it to be, baby". I breathe slowly as he took the box from my hands and got down on one knee. "But I love you so much. I'm happy around you and I'm healthier around you. I want us to be together and I really hope you do as much as I do. I don't know how much longer I have to live anymore, baby but however long it is I want to be with you. So, please, Ellie" he called me that name that he never calls me anymore. "Will you marry me?"

"Troy Bolton" I grab his attention, still standing. I put on my strict-ess voice. "How in the world is it that you manage to not tell me where you were for six years, make me promise to stay away from you, get me pregnant and at the end of the day even call me the name that I _hate_" he doesn't know where I'm going with this, I can tell. I settle down on my knees now as well and I put my hands on his cheek. I hover against his lips as my voice becomes thick with sobs. "But I still end up falling in love with you over and over again?" I let out a deep breath and finally kiss him deeply.

"Yes" I tell him. "Yes. Yes. Yes" I repeat over and over again. Troy slips the ring onto my finger. He holds it up to his face and kisses my palm quickly. I wrap my arms around his neck and then kiss him two times before tucking my head next to his and embracing me.

Later that night as Troy and I lay in bed again, I see ring for the first time and my heart thuds even louder in happiness than it already is. Because embedded in that golden ring are the words,

_Because I Love You_

**Aw! I can't help but coo myself! Tell me what you thought! The last chapter is coming up next everyone. I think you'll love it! **

**Review,please. Thank you to all who favorite/commented/subscribed. I appreciate it so much!**


	15. Part III: Chapter 4

**Last chapter, people! I'm going to miss this story so much! I spent the summer of 2010 doing nothing but this and I don't regret one bit of it.**

**Let's get started. I hope you like this guysers.**

_February 2010 _

A familiar tune echoed through the church as I stood at the back, waiting nervously for my cue. Jack was walking me down the aisle today and everyone inside the church was waiting for me. Me. The bride. Jack took the first step and I followed, my eyes at the altar not fidgeting once from my love's eyes. Troy. The groom.

I can't describe how we managed to get from Christmas to Valentine's Day so fast but Troy and I made it. Troy's still the one that I love and live for. Soon, there's going to be another little one that I love and live for but for now, I'm getting married to the man of my life and I couldn't be happier.

Jack let me go at the end of the aisle and handed me over to Troy who took my hands in his and poised me in front of him, both of us next to the priest, the conductor of this ceremony.

"Trusted all" he called out. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of another two people who have blossomed into love" the priest had a sturdy voice as he announced the occasion.

We began with our vows as we rehearsed and then I could barely register the 'I do's and then we kissed. A full month preparation turned into the best half an hour of my life.

Later, the afternoon transitioned right into evening and the sun started to set as the celebration continued into the reception party.

"Are you happy?" Troy asked me as we held each other in the traditional first dance. Everyone was dancing now and the music was on, singing "L-O-V-E".

"More than ever" I say into Troy's shoulder. I look up into his eyes. "I love you" I say to him and he smiles leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

"As I love you" he whispers against my lips. We danced until the song ended and then Troy passed me on to Jack who talked on and on about how thankful he was to me for saving Troy. I told him thankful but truthfully, I didn't know who to thank for the magical healing of Troy.

The night passed on until midnight when Troy and I were shipped off to Greece. That night I slept luxuriously in the arms of Troy seated in first class. We landed in Greece the next night and took a taxi to our hotel. Troy and I got into the tub that night and soaked in there until we decided to sleep faithfully in each other's arms in the medium sized bed.

When we came back from our honeymoon, Troy and I went on with life. He found a job as the P.E teacher in East High just as soon as Jack retired. I stayed at home still because of my very pregnant body. Everything had turned into waiting now. Waiting for the baby to come out.

It wasn't until one night when Troy got back home later than usual that my horrors from the past started to revive again.

"You don't look so hot" I told Troy as he put his jacket away. I held my back up so that I won't topple over as Troy kissed me.

"Just a headache, that's all" Troy whispered to me. My heart thudded.

"Troy?"I said softly so that no one could hear us. He closed his eyes as he held me close, his hands on the small of my back. "Troy, how long?" I ask him. It is unusual for me to ask that but I knew something was up. A headache doesn't ever last so long but it's not that case with a brain cancer patient. He doesn't answer me.

"Baby" I call out to him. "Tell me. How long have you not been feeling well?" I knew that was overstating the circumstances a little too much but I knew what it was with Troy. He hasn't been acting himself for awhile now. He's still just an inch away from my face.

"A week" he breathes. I take a quick breath.

"Oh, Troy" I shudder , wrapping my arms around his waist now to bring him as close as he can toward me.

"Let's talk about this later, okay?" I look up at his pleading eyes.

"Okay" I agree.

And we did. After dinner and after a little bit of relaxing time together on the couch, Troy and I made our way back upstairs again. I sat on the bed first, putting a pillow behind my back to make me more comfortable. Troy lays down across the bed with his head in what's left of my lap. I cradle him in my arms again and play with his hair.

"I was never so afraid of dying" Troy told me. "I just thought that it would be another part of life. But when I started getting nauseous a week ago and my head started to ache like hell, I've never been more scared to leave you" He turns over and kisses my belly.

"I love you" he utters and I smile through a wave of sorrow. He's been saying that a lot lately. Like he is running out of time.

"I love you, too"

"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow" he announces. "Just the two of us. No one else just yet" I nod through a wad of tears in my throat.

The next morning, Troy takes a day off of his work at school and we both head off to the hospital, excusing it as shopping for the baby to our family at home. Troy drives.

We walk hand in hand into the hospital. Cheryl is sitting at the front desk still and she grins when she sees us together and me with my very pregnant belly.

"Hi, Cheryl" I greet. "I called this morning to see Dr. Kaden" she glances up at Troy hesitantly and then nods, typing away at her computer. She makes a call.

"Alrighty, Dr. Kaden is up two floors" she informs when she hangs up. We thank her and walk off. In the elevator, Troy holds me close.

"You're nervous?" I ask him. He nods.

"Dr. Kaden is a scary man" he tells me a matter of a factly. The door opens and I giggle as we step out of the elevator. As told, Dr. Kaden is waiting for us just outside the elevator

He looked at me once and smiled and then at Troy. I seem to have that effect on people. They smile widely at me whenever I catch their eye. I think it's the baby. Dr. Kaden takes us into a room where he pulls out a stethoscope.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" he asks as he checks Troy's heart beat.

"My headaches are back, Doc" Troy says.

"Nausea?" he asks? Troy nods once.

"Alright, we'll take a couple of x-rays then and figure out what needs to be done"

Dr. Kaden led Troy to the x-ray room as I stayed back. Troy came back just fifteen minutes later. I put down the magazine I was reading and got up to approach him.

"He says he needs ten minutes for them to print out" he tells me. A moment of silence passes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask him. He chuckled like he expected me to say that.

"Ella" he looks down at me. "You already knew. And I knew you that you knew something was wrong because you fed me my favorite potato salad for two days straight and for all of last week you delivered my lunches at work"

I can't say anything but "Oh" before Dr. Kaden comes back in. He calls us out. Just outside the door there is a black and white screen. The picture is a round shape and I immediately recognize it as a brain. Right next to the brain is another picture of Troy's neck and head in x-ray vision.

"Alright, now, this is our last tumor" Dr. Kaden points to the side view x-ray. Connected to Troy's brain in his head is a small stem that is sprouting out down his neck. On it is a tumor, a small almost unnoticeable blotch of gray. I haven't realized this was where the tumor had been.

"You can see Troy that it has almost devoured itself completely. It's just a benign, dead cell now that is still in the process of fully breaking down. But, this is our current problem" Dr. Kaden points to the other x-ray. The one is of Troy's brain from the top. On the outer edge of the brain is a bigger gray dot. Around it seems to be a thin line of cells. "This one is new. And you can see that it's growing. This tumor is close enough to the scalp to easily just cut our way through and pull it out. Otherwise, we'll have to start chemo again and try to kill the tumor slowly"

Dr. Kaden leaves us after handing us over to a nurse who asks if we have any questions. We excuse ourselves from the hospital, then and silently walk back to our car.

That night, the news is announced that Troy's been diagnosed again. Surgery is the only option for everyone. So we book the surgery for Saturday and go to bed that night dreading the next day because it was only then we realized Saturday is tomorrow.

* * *

The procedure began in the morning so Troy, Jack and I drove up to the hospital just as the sun came up. There's quietness as we park next to the hospital and walk out together toward the entrance of the hospital like the whole world was anticipating this day and not just us. The hospital is silent too, only backing up the analogy. Dr. Kaden is talking to Cheryl at the front desk when he looks up and smiles at us.

"Ah" he says. "Right on time" after we sign off with Cheryl Dr. Kaden leads us up another floor to the surgical wing.

He leaves after saying, "We're ready when you are" And, that's just the thing because we're not ready for anything.

Jack turns towards his son first. "Good luck son. I know you'll come out there fine" he puts one hand on troy's shoulder for just a second and then walks out of the room with a tear in his eyes.

"Brain surgery" I tell Troy. "is a very slow process because there has to be the utmost care in the surgeon because one slip could kill the patient"

Troy doesn't even change his expression. "Are you saying this to soothe me or scare me, Gabriella" he asks and I stop myself from giggling.

"I'm saying this inform you. You're going to be in good hands with this is risky" Now, he smiles. It makes my day.

"If I don't make it out…" he suggests. "You know where to find me"

I lean over and kiss him. "If you don't make it out" I repeat. "I might be a little late… You know what day it is today"

Troy thought only for a second before he doubled over. It's April 20. My due date. He gasps and his eyes widen. "Oh God, Ella, do you feel anything? You can inform the nurses any time you know. You can even do it right now…" he drones.

"Shhh" I shush him. "Relax. I'm the one who's supposed to panic, Troy. I'm pregnant" he chuckles and wraps himself around me.

"So if I'm not there, which name will you decide?" he asks into my ear.

"I wouldn't name anything" I tell him. "I'll wait for you"

He pulls back now. "And if I never come back?" he asks, dreadfully.

"Then, I'm going to have quite a decision to make aren't I?" he laughs now. Dr. Kaden comes back into the room and says he wants to start any minute. I take it as my cue.

Troy and I exchange a long kiss and "I love you"s as well. When I walk out a minute later I remember that Troy was wrong about what I was making a decision on. It wasn't any names that I was so undecided on. It was between keeping my baby or running after Troy.

Six full hours later it was noon and the first nurse had just come out from the room. "It's almost done now" he says and then leaves, discarding his soiled gloves. It was another hour until Dr. Kaden came out with a relieved look. Jack helps me stand up.

"We're all done" he announces. "Troy's going to wake up about maybe a half an hour from now. You guys are welcome to see him. Now, when he wakes up he might complain about some pain in his head. Not to worry, that's completely fine. If anything else is hurting, call a nurse. He might be nauseas and lightheaded so I want him to stay overnight just once so that he can heal completely before going home and starting a very light schedule"

We both nod at his instructions. "He's not going to be awake now but you feel free to enter the room. Everything is cleaned up".

With that Dr. Kaden leaves. I decide to wait until he's awake so that I don't have to stare at Troy so long and start crying but I can only take fifteen minutes before I barge in there and hover over Troy until he wakes up. He's bald now, they shaved his head for the surgery and I can see the dark lining of stitches along the top of his head.

His eyes split open. I smile at him, stepping forward and taking his hand. "It…hurts" he croaks.

"What hurts, baby?" I ask him. At first he scared me with his raspy voice but his answer is what scared me the most.

"Everything" and he's knocked out again. My eyes widen.

"DOCTOR!" I immediately yell, my eyes fixed at Troy's limp body. I press on the red button a million times before they actually come through the door.

"What happened?" they ask but my eyes don't move off of Troy.

"Something's wrong. He woke up for just a second and he said "Everything hurts". Then, he was unconscious again. That's not supposed to happen! He's supposed to wake up once and for all!"

Dr. Kaden and Jack come through the door. Dr. Kaden puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Mrs. Montez. We'll take care of everything" he shoves me to the back of the room. It only takes a second for me realize that he's called me by the wrong name. But before I could yell out for anything, a liquid wet my underpants, sliding down my whole leg. My eyes widen as a pain snapped through me. My hand slapped onto my belly.

"Jack!" My hand reached out towards his arm and I squeezed hard. He leads me out of the room.

"Everything is going to be okay, Gabriella!" he holds me close. "It's going to be fine. The doctors are going to take care of it"

I pull him away from me. "Jack, no!" I tell him. "My water just broke!"

Half an hour later I'm already screaming and pushing on top of a bed which is two floors up from Troy's room. All I can think about is Troy and my baby. I'm not sure when this is going to ever end but everything keeps bringing me back to Troy and my baby. The nurse is yelling out instructions to me, trying to talk over my own gasps. Sweat oozes out of my pores in places I didn't know that I could sweat out of. There is so much more to this pain than anything I've experienced. A pain that I am so willing to go through.

It seems like forever before I hear the doctor declare "It's crowning!" I hold my gut and push harder. Suddenly, a noise fills the room. A baby. I collapse back onto the bed and breathe heavily. I catch glimpses of my baby as they wrap it up in a pink towel.

"Would you like to see your baby girl?" the nurse calls out to me. I reach my weak arms out.

"Please… my baby" I tell her and a light weight is instantly in my arms. I bring her to my heart and look down at her. Through the sweat and tears that are still in my eyes she's just a blur but I still love her. God, I love her. I bring her to my face and kiss her tiny nose before she's taken back to be cleaned up.

When my baby is taken and everyone else leaves too, I start to remember myself I again. I remember that I'm weak and the more I begin to breathe, the more exhausted I become. Soon, I can't remember anything at all and I'm forced into blackness.

For a long time, I'm going in and out consciousness. I wake up just to see Lucille's face but then everything goes dark again. When I wake up, it's dark outside now too. Lucille is by my side. I'm confused at first but I see a small crib next to my bed and I remember everything instantly. I sit up.

"Lucy" I call out to her. "Troy?" I'm still too tired to say anything more. She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. I'm denying every single morsel of body language she's giving me until she actually says it to me.

"He's gone" she whispers, holding in tiny sobs. I'm too numb now to feel anything but I can feel my world turn inside out. I can see it become a living hell just in a second and that gives me enough.

"What?" I say. "But, the doctor's-"

"He left, Gabi" she says and I am forced to mute.

"No" I croak. "No, that's not supposed to happen. No. No. No." I can't stop saying it. The word 'No'. Like it's going to rewind everything. Suddenly, my soft mutters become sobs. I'm wailing, shaking in my bed. A whole is in my heart and I can't seem patch it up with anything.

Later that night, I pack up to go home. Everyone is silent. No one is telling me anything. I can't understand how it happened. I don't eat dinner. I don't feel like it. I just go upstairs and crawl into my bed with my baby. She's crying the tears that I can't let out. I feed her my breast milk and watch as she falls asleep again. I'm alone now. I can't sleep. I can't cry and I can't hurt. I can't die.

Sometime later that night, Troy's words started to repeat in my head. What he always says to me. I love you in his husky voice. Or 'You know I'll give you whatever you want". They replayed in my head like a practiced script until one finally blew me away. _You know where to find me. _

I leap out the bed. I start to pack and change my own clothes at the same time. I throw everything I would need into a large suitcase including my baby's clothes and her diapers and sanitary items. When I'm done I slowly scoop her up into my arms and place in the baby seat. I carry her downstairs leave her there and then drive myself back up to get my suitcase. On the kitchen counter I leave a note,

_I have to leave. My baby is with me. Please don't worry about us.  
We love you and I'm so sorry.  
Yours, _

_Gabi _

I put the suit case into my car and then go back for my baby. She's still sleeping soundly as I quietly drive away from the house. Twenty minutes later, I hop on to the next flight to San Francisco.

On the flight as I carry my still sleeping baby in my arms, I began to think about my actions. It has to be true. Why did Lucy just interrupt me saying that Troy left instead of saying that he was dead? But then why didn't she just say that he ran away? I knew there was only one way to find out.

The sun was rising off of the shores of the Pacific Ocean as my baby and I were dropped off by a taxi at the San Fran docks. She's awake now and in my arms. The taxi driver is helping me with the luggage and her seat. There's only one man on the docks and I know I recognize that stupid bald head, broad shoulders and sculpted profile anywhere. Asshole, I think to myself as tears well in my eyes. I walk closer to him.

"You know Sharpay's going to give you hell if she knows that you stole her boat" I tell him. Troy looks up from the ropes he was currently untying.

"Ella" he breathes, taking a step closer to me. "I thought you wouldn't show up"

I take a step back and turn around. The taxi driver is right behind me. "Take her for me" I pass my baby to him and give him a strict warning eye. "I'll pay you extra" I whisper to him. I turn back around to face Troy.

"You fucking bastard!" I attack Troy's chest, pushing, shoving and punching and he does nothing to stop me. My sobs return to me again. "What the hell were you thinking? Was that your type of joke?" I'm so violent I almost push Troy over into the water. That's when Troy grabs my arms. I look up into his eyes and literally melt. My reflexes act quickly as I vault on my toes and grab his face. And then, I kiss him, capturing his lips without another word.

Troy lets go of my arms and reels my body closer to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him down, deeper into my lips. When we pull back, we're both left breathless.

"I love you" I say, taking back every vulgar thing I said to him earlier. His forehead is still touching mine and his lips another kiss away.

"I love you too, Ella" he says. He kisses me lightly on the lips before I turn back to the taxi driver and take my baby from his arms. He willingly gives her to me because while all of this was happening she was starting to whimper and cry. There is a grin on drivers face though when I take her. I hand him an extra 20 dollar bill but he shakes his head and refuses it. I smile at him and thank him. I turn back to Troy again.

"Say hi to daddy" I tell my baby. She looks up at him, his blue eyes matching his. Troy is awestruck when he sees our baby. I hand her to him and he takes her gladly, taking her into his chest like professional. When she looks at me, she makes a face and a little cry comes out of her mouth.

"It's okay" I tell her. "It's just your daddy, baby. It's your daddy" she takes my tiny finger in her small hand and then looks at Troy.

"Hi, baby" he greets her. "You're so beautiful. You're such a pretty little baby"

Immediately, she's gets comfortable.

"I haven't named her yet" I tell and he looks at me. He doesn't say anything though.

"Let's go up" Troy says, talking about the boat. Troy hands our baby to me and leads me up onto the deck of Sharpay's boat. He grabs our luggage and follows me up.

A little over a half an hour later, Troy, our baby and I have set sail. The clear ocean is in front us. Troy's holding the baby as we gaze out to watch the sun continue its rise. I wrap my arms around his waist and cuddle into his shoulder. Troy's eyes are fixed upon the baby like she's nothing compared to the sunrise. Which I have to agree to.

"I like Ember" he tells me, still looking at the baby. She's fast asleep now. We turn and place her gently into the her seat again.

Troy takes me into his arms now, kissing me twice before looking out into the ocean. I do too, resting my cheek on his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Me too" I say back to him. Troy looks down at me now. "Ember" I say nodding and he smiles at me. He kisses me for a long moment then and doesn't pull back until I want to.

"I love you" he says into my ear. I let myself melt a little more and smile into his chest as we sail off to who knows where for who knows how long.

"I love you too" I tell him surely. And, then we both simply look out into the ocean because I guess our love for each other is all we're really sure of right now.

It's always been that way. I can go through any dense forest, any mental asylum, and any nightmare just knowing that our love exists. I can go through another baby and another cancer and I'll come out of it unscarred and unmarked. It may be the craziest thing to say as I end my story but I suppose that's what happens when you love someone.

_-End of Part Three-_

***Sniff* And that's all folks! I really hope you liked the way it ended. I put in like two thousand more words than I normally do. Did you guys notice this is the like the first time I heavily swore in this chapter? Yeah, I don't do that a lot either. Another story may come up soon. Or not. Depending on how busy I am when I go back to school. **

**I didn't expect to end it so early but I'm satisfied with this story. I loved writing it SO much! Thanks to everyone for favorite/subscribing/reviewing! And, please, just one last time: tell me what you thought about it! The whole story! **

**Love you all so much! **


End file.
